


Irreversible

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Draco was sentenced wrongly, Hogwarts Era, Leaving the country, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, only Severus and Lucius know about the marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry marries Draco secretly, with only Severus and Lucius as witnesses. Draco becomes a spy to help Harry. Harry wins the war. During the trial, no-one who knows about Draco and his family's deflection is present and they are imprisoned for ten years. 6 months later Harry, Albus and Severus wake up but it's too late. How can they rescue someone who wishes to die.





	1. Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**_Title: Irreversible_ **

**_Summary: Harry marries Draco secretly, with only Severus and Lucius as witnesses. Draco becomes a spy to help Harry. Harry wins the war. During the trial, no-one who knows about Draco and his family's deflection is present and they are imprisoned for ten years. 6 months later Harry, Albus and Severus wake up but it's too late. How can they rescue someone who wishes to die. COMPLETELY REVAMPED_ **

**_A/N: I have completely revamped this story_ **

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Damaged** _

"Two Twenty"

"Draco." Draco ignores Dumbledore who is standing outside the bars. The man is really persistent. In spite of having been denied multiple times, he is back to force Draco to go back. 

"Two Twenty one."

"You must tell the truth. You must revive the wizards who wronged you so that we can punish them and set you free. No one knows how to heal them. The curse is unknown." 

"Two Twenty two."

Draco doesn't know what to do with freedom now. He doesn't want freedom. He wants death. That will set him free from the nightmares that he has daily. 

"Listen to me Draco. I am sorry. You know that I was not conscious at that time. I had to help Harry. He was weak and so was his magic. I had to employ someone temporarily in my place. They went against my standing instructions." He mutters. Draco wonders when Dumbledore will finally tire of him and leave him alone.

"Two Twenty three."

"I don't understand why you want to die when you have a right to freedom." Dumbledore whispers in a grave voice and Draco finally ceases his push ups to address the man. He breaths hard before walking elegantly towards the sink to wash his face, wishing that he atleast had a towel to dry his face off. The rag is not fit for use now. A second later, a washcloth appears on the sink and Draco snorts before ignoring it completely.

No body had been there when he had needed them. What was even the point now? The ship has sunk.

"I don't need your bloody sympathy." He snaps coldly and the words that reach his ears are softly spoken, "This is not my sympathy. This is an apology."

"Well, I do not need your apology as well. I need you to get out and sentence me to death since I have committed a crime. The curse I used is an unforgivable. No one knows of it because no one's father's name is Lucius Malfoy." Draco murmurs calmly and hears Dumbledore sigh, "You know I won't do so, not when I know the truth. I just do not have the proof Draco. You must tell everyone. Everyone must know how they hurt you and they must be punished for it." 

"I don't need freedom. I need death. Can you give that to me? You have failed in fulfilling each and everyone of your other promises till now." Draco replies and his voice is still very calm.

"Severus and I were with Harry. His magic was weak and he could have died. We had been sedated for so long so that he could share our magic and strength. He has still not recovered completely. He needs you. You are his husband and he has been asking for you." Dumbledore whispers and Draco asks carelessly, "How is your golden boy?"

Draco misses Harry as well. He has been missing him for the past six months now. Six months since he embraced his husband. six months since he saw Harry smile. Six months since he kissed Harry.

"Draco, you have to understand that we were not-" Draco cuts him off very rudely, "Give it a rest and leave me alone."

"He is not in a condition to meet you. His magic and temper are unstable-" Dumbledore argues and it was all so pointless. For Draco, it is over. He can't get over what happened during these last six months.

"You are wrong. Your golden boy is too far important to see lowly people like me, lowly and dam-"

"Don't say that word Draco. You are not damaged." Dumbledore spoke sternly and Draco closed his eyes to maintain some control. "Moreover, you heard Ginevra stand for you. Harry must have told her-"

"Fat lot of good it did, eh? She was taken to St. Mungos to get checked for any curses that I had cast on her. She had no evidence. Moreover, she told the court that she had just heard a rumor." Draco snaps at the man and continues in a rude voice, "Cut it off, eh? Just leave."

The man knows what Draco means by setting free and sighs. Draco walks towards the small cot they had given to him and lays on it, thereafter closing his eyes.

At-least this cell is better then his old so-called solitary cell. At-least they are not behaving like animals with him now. 

To achieve it he had to tell the truth to Minister Shacklebolt. He had apparated to the minister's office after escaping. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He wanted to set Draco free but couldn't because there was no other proof and Draco didn't want freedom and he couldn't be forced to take veritaserum. Draco had cursed the guards who were in St. Mungos now. Only he could revive them and he refused to do so. 

The food that Dumbledore had brought for him is still lying on the floor, cold and unclaimed. 

Draco would not accept any help from them now, not when they were not there for him when he really did need their help.

"Good bye Draco. Take care." Draco can hear the sadness in Dumbledore's voice but he ignores it. He can't forgive them and he can't forget it.

XXXX

"Hermione I need to go." Harry yells at the girl angrily and she yells right back at him, "Your magic is unstable. You might blow the whole prison apart. You are weak. How will you go?"

"Harry. Hermione." Ron tries to reason but Harry ignores him, screaming at Hermione, his eyes burning with anger, "I need to visit him. Something must have happened during his confinement that has compelled him to take this decision."

"Well, it is no one's fault but yours, Harry. You should have told us. You should have left some kind of evidence with us. But no, you behaved like your old reckless, unplanned self. I won't have left with Ron for Australia if I had known." She shouts and Harry can't control the fury that overcomes him.

"Harry. Hermione calm down."

"You won't have understood." He screams angrily and Hermione's eyes burn with fury, like they had never burned as she shouts again, "We would have. You should have trusted us to accept you and your life partner."

"STOP FIGHTING." It is Ron who had finally screamed to get his point across their skulls.

They look at him, their eyes glaring murderously at him and he stands there, his arms crossed as he tries to intimidate them.

"This is not the time to fight. We are losing the ferret even as we speak. Fifteen days have elapsed since Dumbledore visited him and Malfoy has refused to meet anyone ever since. He does not even allow Dumbledore near him now and he doesn't eat anything."

Harry breathes hard to control himself. His hands are trembling and it seems that his magic wants to destroy everything.

"Do not let anyone know the nature and depth of your relations with Draco." Hermione snaps at him and he snaps right back, "I am not ashamed of him."

"I AM NOT IMPLYING THAT YOU ARE. THEY WILL NOT CONSIDER YOUR TESTIMONY VALID IF THEY REALIZE THAT YOU ARE BLOODY MARRIED TO HIM."

"DO NOT SHOUT AT ME AS IF I AM STUPID. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO PREVENT THIS. MERLIN ONLY KNOWS WHAT THEY DID TO HIM ."

"Sweet Merlin. I am tired of all this. I am calling Snape."

Ron's words go ignored as Hermione shouts at him, her hands clenched and his face red with anger. It seems that she wants to slap Harry.

"MY FAULT. MY FAULT. HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" She asked. It was good that they had cast strong silencing charms around the room. This was nothing new really. Hermione had been beyond furious when she had realized that Harry had hidden such a big thing from them. She had accused him of being a coward and selfish. They have gone back and forth like this in every meeting for the past fifteen days, ever since he has woken up properly and Dumbledore has visited him and they had overheard Harry's conversation.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, JUST LIKE THE BLOODY KNOW-IT-ALL YOU ARE. BUT YOU WERE MORE ENGROSSED IN KISSING RON THAN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME."

He knows that he is babbling nonsense and she is glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Anyone else would have started crying but not his Hermione. She is a strong woman and has gone through a war with him.

She hates injustice, no matter who is subject to it. She hates it so much that she would fight Harry till the end of this world if she needs to. Harry knows that she was burning inside with the knowledge that Draco has spent six months in solitary confinement when he should have been enjoying Voldemort's defeat and Draco is not the only one. There are others as well. That is why she is looking murderously at him. He should have told them.

Ron is angry too and can barely talk to Harry without disappointed and hurt eyes. He doesn't fight with Harry. Ron's silence is enough to make his anger clear to him.

Somewhere deep inside his heart, he is relieved to see that his friends support him but he can't stay quiet. He needs to meet Draco. They are not letting him meet him and they are right. Draco had blasted off the guards who tried to take Dumbledore to his Azkaban cell. It was well known that Draco had practiced wandless magic after he was shifted from that solitary cell and the only thing that kept him in Azkaban was his own decision to finish his life.

He refuses to reveal his reasons and he has warned them not to send anybody to meet him, not even his own parents or godfather, Severus.

"Stop all this nonsense." Came Severus's commanding voice and they turn to look at the man who is looking at them with annoyed eyes. As usual, the man doesn't need to shout at them to get his point across. He just has to cross his arms and look at them with sharp eyes and speak, "Stop behaving like this."

Harry breathes a couple of times to control himself and so does Hermione.

"I-" Harry starts but Severus places a firm palm in front of him to stop his rant and mutters, "You are going to meet him tomorrow."

XXXX

Please review


	2. Promise me

**_ Chapter-2 _ **

**_ Promise me _ **

"Keep your temper under control Harry." Hermione snaps at him when they reach the large doors of Azkaban. Snape insisted that Harry should go alone. Hermione is getting on her is she is preach her as to how he should talk to his own husband.

"Might I remind you that he is my husband and he knows about my temper. You don't need to preach me. I can handle him now. You were not there when you were needed so you need to shut up now." Harry snaps right back at her. Snapeis walking behind them. Ron who he is walking with him rubs his forehead in wearily. They have been going back and forth like this since yesterday ever since Snape announced the decision.

"It's completely your fault. You should have told us about his deflection and your marriage."

"You should have paid attention." He mutters and she stomps on his feet before glaring at him, "Don't be an arse."

"You are being an arse. Bloody know-it-all."

"You-" Hermione says with narrowed eyes and this time Ron cuts her off in a very frustrated voice, "I am going to seal your mouths if you don't shut up."

Harry huffs and resumes walking. So does Hermione. They stay silent until they reach the large door of Azkaban.

"Harry, don't-"

"Lose temper. I know. I won't lose it. Just shut up." Harry glares at her and just when he is about to open his mouth again to snap at her, Ron jumps between them, muttering, "Harry just go and get your husband. Go."

Harry glares at Ron and jumps in surprise when voice of a very furious Severus Snape reaches his ears, "Potter don't keep standing over there. Go inside."

So Harry does. The guard opens the door for him and Harry walks inside. He walks inside slowly, trying to avoid attention of the prisoners but of course he can't. As soon as they realize that Harry Potter is in front of them, they try to pounce on him through the prison bars.

But they can't so they switch to abusing him verbally. Harry ignores them, a chill crawling up his spine. He hates Azkaban and he wonders why Draco wants to stay here. It makes no sense.

Lost in his musings, he doesn't realize that he has reached Draco's cell until, he hears a cold drawl, "Wandering in Azkaban Potter. Never knew you could fall so low."

Harry freezes before whirling around to face Draco. His drawl was same as before but his appearance had changed a lot. His cheeks are sunken and his eyes are dull. There is no spark in them. He doesn't look weak, atleast not on surface but his fingers tremble every now and then. For a few moments, Harry stares at his husband speechlessly.

Minutes pass and Harry blinks hard before walking forward. He tries to open the door but the door is stuck. Belatedly he realizes that Draco doesn't want Harry to open it.

"Open it." Harry mutters and looks into Draco's eyes. Draco sneers at him and sprawls on the floor, his hands behind his head and his back pressing against the wall.

The blond ignores Harry and it infuriates him. Harry hates being ignored by Draco.

"Open it." He presses again, his voice a bit sharp and Draco ignores him again, his eyes closed as he pretends to hum a tune.

Harry breathes hard to control his temper. He tries but when Draco didn't look at him and behaves as if Harry isn't even present, Harry wraps his fingers around the lock and concentrates. His fury fuels his magic and the lock melts.

He opens the door and walks in. On walking inside, he finds Draco standing in front of him, his clothes torn and his face dirty. He is stinking. It was obvious that he hasn't cleaned up in a while.

XXXX

"Go away Potter." Draco snaps at the irritating green eyed asshole. Why did Harry have to show up like this. He is looking as handsome as ever and Draco is at his worst. Draco feels that he doesn't deserve Harry anymore.

"Not without you." Potter breathes out, his voice adamant and his eyes fierce as he stares at Draco. Draco breathes heavily before muttering, "I will hex you into next week. Just leave me alone."

"I ain't afraid of you and I know you inside out. You won't hurt me and I don't care. I am taking you away from this hell and if I have to carry you to do that, then so be it." Harry leans his face forward to make his point, his arms crossed Draco sneers at him, "You can't carry me. You don't have it in you."

Draco knows that he has struck a nerve. In the initial stages of their relationship, Harry had been malnourished and weak and had not been able to carry Draco. His green eyes flash and narrow before he uncrosses his arms. When he takes off his robe and flicks his hand to burn it, Draco knows that he has said the wrong thing because Harry is flexing his muscles and Draco can only stare at them. He is sure that he will soon start drooling if doesn't remove his eyes. The bastard always has this effect on Draco. It's quite unfair. Draco had been so furious and depressed but Harry's mere presence is enough to calm him down.

Harry is only wearing his vest and the thin cloth leaves nothing to imagination. Harry has become fit but Draco had known that. Draco had been the one to encourage and challenge Harry.

"Potter." Draco starts and backs off. Potter's eyes are still flashing and it seems that magic is crackling on his finger tips.

But Harry doesn't answer. He just bends down and wraps his arm around Draco's legs. He places his other arm on Draco's hips.

"You bastard. Place me down." Draco hisses, not that that has any effect on the man.

"I am your husband. I vowed to protect you, to stay with you in your happiness and sadness, to stay with you no matter what happens and I broke it. I am sorry but I won't let you stay in this fucking place a moment longer." Harry whispers and his hands are tender on Draco's hips. In fact they are so tender that Draco forgets to struggle. He becomes silent on Harry's shoulder, staring at the floor.

"I don't know what happened and I know that you will tell me eventually but you won't stay here a second longer. You deserve so much better than this, Draco." Harry whispers, his voice soft yet furious as he continues, "I am going to demand a compensation for what they did to you. I-"

"No compensation will be enough, not even their apologies." Draco hisses out. But he doesn't struggle. It's too good to feel Harry again.

"I am not going to run away. Will you please place me down  _Harry._ " Draco mutters after sighing exasperatedly. Harry is always doing such things. Draco finds it so endearing.

"Promise." The man asks. They are almost at the exit now. Potter has frozen, waiting for Draco's reply.

"Promise." Draco mutters and Harry finally places him down.

XXXX


	3. Unasked Questions and Silent Answers

_**Chapter-3** _

**_ Unasked Questions and Silent Answers _ **

Draco stares at him after Harry places him down and suddenly, Harry feels very hesitant. He averts his eyes from intense silver eyes that belong to his husband and takes a step forward. Before he can do that, though, he feels fingers entwining with his and stares at them. The trembling fingers belong to Draco who is looking at him with utterly pained eyes. Harry's heart goes to him.

Something very horrible must have happened to lead to this. Draco has always been a lively boy, always so full of life. His mere presence has always been enough to instigate positivity in Harry. Harry wants- no he needs to know what happened during those six months.

Draco keeps on looking at him, his eyes sad and Harry goes with his instincts. He wraps his arms around Draco's stomach. The blond places his head on Harry's shoulder and practically slumps in his arms. Harry wonders if Draco had been waiting for Harry. If he was, then why didn't he just ask for Harry.

A few minutes pass before he hears a soft, "Harry." Draco pulls back from the embrace and they turn to look at Hermione.

"They are waiting outside." She whispers and Draco entwines their fingers before answering her curtly, "We will be out in a few seconds."

She nods and walks out.

Harry is surprised when Draco holds his cheeks in his palms and gazes into his eyes. The most beautiful thing is that Harry doesn't move. He only stares into Draco's eyes. No words are exchanged between them but Harry knows what Draco's eyes are asking from him. Harry has always loved Draco unconditionally and  _what_  Draco wants doesn't matter because no matter what it is, Harry will give it to Draco, no questions asked. He can't tolerate to see Draco in pain any longer so he nods, answering Draco's unasked question. It's beautiful and wonderful because finally Harry has someone who is his and Voldemort is gone. Harry can finally live with his husband in peace.

Draco's shoulders sag in relief. Harry's heart clenches. Draco has sacrificed a lot to support Harry. Harry's eyes well with unshed tears. Draco has done everything to help Harry win this war. He didn't deserve whatever happened to him. Maybe it's not enough but Harry will give an earful to the ministry.

Draco looks at him after a few seconds and looks into Harry's wet eyes. Silver eyes looks at him with sadness and forgiveness and Harry closes his eyes when Draco leans forward to kiss his closed eyes. They hear a shuffle and realize that Ron is standing in front of them, his cheeks red and his eyes ashamed.

Potent fury flares inside Harry for a moment. Ron has no right to intervene and he wants to hex his best friend into oblivion but Draco squeezes his hands and Harry stops himself gazing into silver eyes defiantly. Again, it's beautiful because Draco understands him so well and Draco will never let Harry get away with something that is wrong.

"I- I am sorry Harry. I will wait outside. Professor Snape asked me to check on you. He is worried that you are killing each other. I will tell him that you need some time." Ron stammers out, his voice dripping with shame that the red-head is feeling. Harry doesn't answer but Draco does, "No need. We are coming."

Harry rolls his eyes. He is still irritated that Ron and Hermione never noticed Harry's strange absences. But right now, he wants to concentrate on his husband so he simply walks out of the damned prison, hand in hand with Draco.

XXXX

Draco squints a bit before opening his eyes. It has been a long time since he has gone out in sun. Severus is standing with Harry's friends, facing towards them. Dumbledore is standing at the other side of Severus and even Blaize and Pansy are there. Father and mum are there too. They look well. Draco avoids their eyes.

"Draco. How are you?" Its Severus who asks him and he announces in a very clear voice, "I would drop all my demands if Harry agrees to leave the British Wizarding world with me. I don't want to stay here any longer."

He doesn't want to force it upon Harry so he looks at the man who is looking at Draco with alarmed eyes. Draco wonders about the reason but he doesn't have to wonder for long because Potter hisses furiously at him, "What did they do to you? Who were they? Tell me. I will destroy them."

Harry's hands are on Draco's shoulders and his green eyes are beyond furious. They are bloodthirsty and others are angry too.

"Tell me Draco. I am your father-"

"Draco, please-"

"Malfoy, you need to tell us so that we can seek justice for you." The voice belongs to Weasley who is looking furious as well and Draco is surprised. But that doesn't change anything. Dumbledore and Severus know it, judging from their knowing eyes.

Draco turns back to look at Harry, "It won't change anything. This is the only thing I want. I want to leave this place and I don't want to return here ever again. Can you give this to me?"

Harry's answer is beautiful.

"I would give anything you want to you. It doesn't matter if it's my life that you want. I will give it to you. So it's beyond question. You don't need to tell your reasons to me. I trust you but I do hope that you would eventually open up to me. I wouldn't take any steps to punish them if that's what you want. I just want your happiness. Everything else is immaterial to me." Draco stares at Harry. The subsequent silence is deafening and Draco realizes that Harry is not done yet.

"But, I would like to call a press conference to announce our decision and I want to give every citizen of this country a piece of my mind. I do hope that you would allow me to do that."

Harry's request is sincere and Harry's subsequent words prove it.

"You have sacrificed so much for them and I would like them to know about it so that it keeps on haunting them forever. It's not fair on you. They must know. Dumbledore doesn't know everything. No-one does except me. I want to write a book on it. I hope-"

"You can call a press conference and write the book that you want. You can tell them anything you want." Draco answers before continuing, "Now, I would like to pack and leave. I can't stay in this country a moment longer."

"But, Draco-" Father starts and so does mum, "Draco- son, please listen-"

"NO! I don't want to stay here. Not a moment longer." Surprisingly, Dumbledore's and Severus's eyes hold acceptance. Blaize and Pansy seem stunned but they don't contest Draco's decision. They know him too well. Weasley looks resigned and Granger looks with understanding in her eyes at him.

"Then so be it." Harry speaks out, his eyes steeled. His words seemed like a line cut in stone, unalterable and unquestionable. Draco closes his eyes and leans against Harry's shoulder.

"We are coming with you Harry." Weasley mutters, his voice resembling Harry's and Granger holds Weasley's hands before whispering, "Yes."

Blaize and Pansy say nothing. They only lower their heads in shame.

Draco knows why father, mum and Severus and Dumbledore are quiet. They need to stay here to rebuild Hogwarts. So Draco doesn't begrudge any of them. But respect for Weasley and Granger becomes tenfold in his eyes. Draco feels foolish for having hidden their marriage from the couple. But bygones are bygones. Finally, it is over. He can finally live in peace now.

XXXX

Please review


	4. Hidden

_**Chapter-4** _

_**Hidden** _

Harry turns to look at Draco and smiles when their eyes meet. They are sitting in a hall in the Malfoy manor. Harry had found the manor as the best place to call the press conference in. Draco attempts to smile back at him and fails and then returns to his book. Draco doesn't smile much now. He smiles only when they have company and he knows that it would be impolite not to smile.

Whatever happened in the past six months is haunting Draco and it aches Harry's heart. They have packed their bags and they have to leave after the conference ends. Harry has already spoken to Dean about the book he wants to publish. He doesn't know whether Draco will contribute to it or not but he hopes that he does.

The hall is full of reporters and journalists. Skeeter is sitting in the very first row but the most surprising thing is the change in her demeanor. The ever present nasty smirk is absent today and her hair are not made up in a bun. She is not looking shrewd and she has come with her daughter today. She is quiet and she is looking at them. Her daughter's eyes are fixed on Draco and Harry knows the reason. Draco had told him the story. Draco had told him everything. They don't hide anything from each other.

For instance, Harry knows that Draco wants to leave. It is written all over his body. He is reading a book very quietly. He is trying to become invisible. Contrary to the popular belief, Draco doesn't like unwanted attention at all. That was the only reason Draco had never revealed his contribution to the defeat of the dark lord.

"Mr. Potter." A young journalist calls him and Harry realizes that it's time. He stands up and clears his throat before casting sonorus on his throat. Draco continues reading. Some would think that Draco is being arrogant. Harry knows that Draco is uncomfortable. He turns his eyes towards his husband and Draco looks at him. his eyes are a bit irritated.

Harry only smiles at him because he already knows that Draco doesn't want anyone to know. But Harry will tell them and Harry will make them regret what they did to Draco, or rather he will make them regret for doing nothing to save Draco.

Ron and Hermione are sitting with others at the further most corner of the wall.

"Before you start with your questions, I would like to tell of you the reason I have called this conference."

Skeeter's quick quote quill stops when Harry stops and it's surprising because Skeeter never stops writing. It's almost like she is taking down Harry's actual words.

Harry smiles at the crowd in front of him but his smile is nasty and that's why many journalists gasp and some of them stare at him with raised eyebrows.

It's really amusing that people have misconceptions about Draco and him. They think that just because Draco was a slytherin, he keeps on sneering at everyone or that his smile is always nasty when Draco is the most kind hearted man Harry has ever met.

Harry, though... he almost laughs out loudly when he thinks about what people think about him. Harry is not a do gooder like they think and maybe that's why the hat wanted to sort him in Slytherin in the first place. Harry knows that he could easily have turned into a dark wizard, darker than Voldemort and Grindalwald combined. Draco prevented this from happening.

Ever since he has woken up and heard about how Draco and his family were sentenced, a ball of rage has started building in his chest and it has been growing ever since. He wants to hurt everyone and he can. He can blast this hall and the occupants in it. He has that much power at his disposal but a peak at Draco's steady and narrowed eyes makes him realize that Draco won't let it happen.

Draco's power matches his. The only difference is that Draco has complete control over it. Since Draco won't let him hurt them physically, Harry would hurt them mentally, with his words and knowledge.

As he gazes around the hall, he notices people looking nastily at Draco, their eyes full of hatred and accusations. They are fools. No-one ever wondered about the fact that why didn't Harry die when Voldemort cast Avada on him.

They don't know the truth. Despite the fact that Harry was completely untrained, Harry managed to win the first two rounds of the triwizard tournament and survived the last round too. Had Voldemort had access to Harry's blood to resurrect himself, his power would have been tenfold. If he had really used Harry's blood, then why didn't it happen?

Harry's rage is building again and his finger tips crackle with his magic. The tables and chairs all around the hall start shaking. That's when Draco stands up and mutters curtly, "I will apparate both of us away from here if you don't control your fury."

"But-" Harry starts, his eyes flashing. They hurt Draco. Draco had done everything in his power to help Harry.

"No. I don't want you to become like him. I don't want revenge. I just want to leave, god-damnit. This place is suffocating me. Will you just start? I don't want to stay in their presence any longer." Draco snaps at him, "Control yourself. You must meditate to control it. But do you ever listen to me. No. You don't."

Harry breathes and rolls his eyes before muttering, "All right. All right. I will start tomorrow onwards. Don't be angry."

"I am not angry Harry and you-"

"I know that you never get angry but I am allowed to get angry on your behalf. I won't act on it the way I want to, not that you would let me." Harry mutters and turns his face to address the crowd. Draco sits down and Harry's eyes flash with restrained fury. Everyone gasps and he mutters, "Damn." because he knows that his eyes must be red now. This tends to happen when Harry can't keep a tight a reign on his fury.

"Control yourself." Draco mutters through gritted teeth and Harry breathes deeply. A few seconds later, he calms down and starts again, "Draco and I got married about four years back. Most of you will think that it was hasty decision since we both were young but I don't really care about what you think."

XXXX

Draco sighs. Harry is angry and when Harry is angry, he either snaps or curses and since he knows that Draco won't let him curse, he is snapping.

"Draco and his family were sentenced and none of you bothered to look into the reality. I will tell you the truth today."

Draco sighs again. He had not wanted Harry to speak about it but he can't stop Harry now. The green eyed man is angry and Draco has to let him vent out. Draco knows that he is already walking on a very thin line. Harry's magic is wild and uncontrolled. If allowed, Harry will unleash it on them.

Harry loves Draco the most in this entire universe and Draco is the only reason Harry is attempting to control himself.

"It wasn't just me who defeated Lord Voldemort. Draco and I defeated him together. I never really died. It was Draco who saved me. All that talk about dying and coming back is pure hogwash."

Harry stops and Draco notices Dumbledore and Severus staring at them in pure shock. His parents are a bit confused but Severus now knows what Draco did and so does Dumbledore.

"In fact he was been leading a secret life, a life which only I knew about."

' _Hisss_ ' Draco almost jumps but then he settles down when Slyth crawls on his lap and continues towards Harry to wrap around Harry's shoulders. Serena who is Draco's cat, climbs on his lap. Draco looks at her and strokes her head. She is cute and he loves her. No-one knows about the fact that Serena is his pet and not Harry's. Everyone thinks that Slyth is Draco's and Serena is Harry's.

The expressions on the faces of reporters and journalists are quite amusing. They are terrified and shocked.

Dumbledore, Severus, his parents, Harry's friends, everyone who is gathered is shocked.

Harry laughs loudly and the voice is really terrifying. It's having the desired effect. Some reporters attempt to stand up but the doors get locked very suddenly and Harry booms, "No-one will stand unless I say so."

Draco pets Serena and looks at father. He is staring at Draco. They had never really known Draco at all. No-one except Harry does.

"I am writing a book on him, 'The secret life of Draco Malfoy' and I will publish it in a month."

"Mr. Potter." He is interrupted by Skeeter's daughter who has been very quiet till now.

"Yes." Harry replies and she murmurs softly, "I would like to contribute to your book. I would like to tell everyone how he helped me escape, how he bore the wrath of the dark lord so that I could escape his clutches."

The silence around the room is deafening. Draco looks at father again and realizes that father remembers. Draco has lied to everyone except Harry. He had told no-one.

"I never got to thank him. Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She murmurs and surprisingly Skeeter stands up, her eyes apologetic, "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter. I would also like to publish an article on the book. I would be honored if you allow me to do so."

Draco is stunned. Skeeter doesn't ask for permission. She smirks and prints lies but he has noticed that she has not really printed any lies for a very long time. He tries to smile at her daughter but can't. He expects the girl to be annoyed or hurt but she is looking at him with understanding eyes and Draco turns back to look at Serena.

Harry replies gracefully, "I would be grateful if you do that for me, Mrs. Skeeter."

The rest of the conference passes in a blur. When the reporters leave, they have an apology in their eyes but Draco doesn't acknowledge them. He doesn't stop to talk to his parents.

He only looks at Harry and murmurs, "I am apparating to the international portkey center."

Harry kisses his forehead softly and nods. Thereafter, Draco leaves without speaking to anyone at all.

XXXX

Please review


	5. Forever

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Forever_ **

_'I grew up at my Aunt's place believing that I am a very bad boy, that I am not worth being loved, that I don't deserve anything. The only cousin I have bullies me. He has made his duty to torture me to almost insanity. That is why I despise bullies. But this story is not about my childhood._

_It's about Draco so this story shall start when I turn eleven and Hagrid introduces me to the world of magic. Aunt Petunia had always told me that magic doesn't exist, that magic is a very bad and abusive word. Growing up with so much hatred is bound to have some effect on a child. I grew up as a bitter young man, much like Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle. At eleven, I might have come upon as a cute little boy with messy hair and big green eyes but I was anything but that._

_Madame Malkin's was the place I first met Draco. I had gone into the shop to get my robes fitted. He was a pale little boy with a slightly pointed face. His hair were sleek and blond. He was standing on a footstool while a witch pinned up his long black robes. The first conversation that we had in Madame Malkin's annoyed me because like everyone I believed that the world was either black or white._

_When he told me that he will compel his father to help him smuggle a broom in Hogwarts, I was very irritated because he very much resembled my cousin Dudley. Then he asked me about Quidditch. All the while, we spoke to each other, the young looking witch who had been pinning Draco's robes earlier kept an eye on us. It escaped my notice. He kept on talking about his father. He also told me about the house system of Hogwarts._

_When he told me about Slytherin, I decided that I must be sorted in Slytherin. They seemed strong and prudent but I kept my thoughts to myself. He asked about my parents and I told him that they were dead. He showed not even an ounce of sympathy to me. It was getting strange and then he was prattling his father's words about muggleborns. That was the moment when I noticed that his eyes were speaking something else entirely._

_Oh yes, Draco was trying to keep it hidden but I saw it and caught him. Before I could tell my surname to him though, Madame Malkin announced that I was done and Hagrid dragged me out of the shop. But his eyes didn't leave me alone. I kept on thinking about him while eating ice cream._

_Most of you think that my second meeting with Draco was on the train. Au contraire, my second meeting with him was in a bathroom._

_I excuse myself after finishing my ice cream and retreat to the loo. He opens the door and enters when I am washing my hands._

_He-_ _'_

Harry pulls back and flicks through the paragraphs he has written so far. He needs Draco's input. He doesn't know where Draco had gone to and he needs to write it down. He thinks for a few seconds before typing,  _'Draco... I need your input. Please ... I am requesting you._  This being done, he gets up and walks towards the loo. Draco is on the bed, Harry's headphones in his ears as he hums.

His toothbrush in his mouth, he calls softly, "Draco, will you please save the file. I forgot." It's a good thing that Harry has told everything about computers and phones to Draco.

A few moments later, Draco replies, "Okay." His voice is exasperated. Of course, Draco knows that Harry did it on purpose. He is a very intelligent man.

"Bloody sneaky Slytherin." Draco curses loudly and Harry hears the sound of a chair being pulled back.

Harry laughs loudly before walking outside and laying on the bed. Draco is typing something. Harry smiles and puts his headphones on.

XXXX

Draco wants to glare at his sneaky husband. But he doesn't. He is very lucky to have Harry as his husband. He knows that and he has this urge, mind it, a very tiny urge to tell his side of the story to everyone. He is infact glad that Harry is giving this platform to him.

He stares at the screen for a few moments before he starts reading. It's nice to know what Harry thought of their first meeting, though he had already known that Harry wanted to be a slytherin. It's nice to know that Harry had seen through him even then. Harry has always been very perceptive. He had to, considering the kind of treatment his so called family gave to him.

Draco rubs his forearm for a bit. The mark that Voldemort had carved in his skin is no longer present. Harry had removed it the day next to the day Draco had been marked and had replaced it with a muggle tattoo. Draco had been allowed to get marked because he had agreed that Harry will remove it the moment they meet. He sighs and types 'Harry' above the first line and deletes the word 'he' at the end.

Next, he starts typing..

_Draco_

_The boy had amazing green eyes and that woman was staring at me constantly that is why I had to act like that. I can't have father send me to Durmstrang. I don't want to become a dark wizard. Being a slytherin and a dark wizard are not one and the same thing. That's why I had to behave like a spoiled little idiot. After he left the shop, I glared at the door for a few moments. Thereafter, I dragged mum and dad to Florean because I had seen him going there. The moment I notice him get up and walk towards the bathroom, I follow him._

_He is washing his hands when I enter the bathroom and looks at me when I close the door. His eyes are a bit surprised and wary. I don't want him to be wary of me._

_I spread my hands in defeat before murmuring, "I don't want to hurt you. I only want to talk."_

_He looks at me with narrowed eyes. After a couple of minutes, the suspicion is replaced by a knowing look. I sigh and start, "I didn't mean any of that. But the witch who was fitting my robes knew my father. She would have told my father had I not said those things and then father would send me to Durmstrang. I want to go to Hogwarts so I had to act as if I -"_

_"Stop stop stop." The boy mutters and chuckles. Draco stares, wondering why he was chuckling._

_"It's okay." The boy murmurs and walks towards him. Draco has an urge to back off but he doesn't. He freezes his feet and waits for the strange boy to say something._

_"Friends." The boy whispers, his hand outstretched towards Draco and Draco can only stare. He doesn't even know who this boy is but he is Draco's first friend. Blaise, Pansy, everyone else befriended Draco just because he was a Malfoy but this boy didn't even know that he was a Malfoy._

_"Friends." Draco replies and holds his hands. The boy smiles at him and Draco smiles back._

_"Now, I must go. Hagrid will be worried." The boy says and Draco mutters urgently, "You can't tell anyone else that we are friends and you must promise that we will always be friends, that we will always stay together. I have no real friend."_

_Green eyes stare into his silver ones and the boy nods, "Okay and yes, I will never leave you. We will always stay together, friends forever."_

_Draco stares, amazed at how easily the boy had promised. By the time, he realizes that he hadn't asked his name, it's already too late. He sighs after slapping his forehead and walks out._

_So, that's how Harry and I became friends. No-one knew about it, no-one except Harry and me. I couldn't tell anyone. You see my father believed that Malfoy don't have friends. They have acquaintances but I needed a true friend and when Harry extended a hand of friendship towards me, I agreed and I have never regretted my decision since, not even once._

Draco sighs and pulls back before wiping his eyes. Unlike other Malfoys, Draco has always been a sentimental idiot. Harry kept his promise. He never abandoned Draco, not even when everyone despised Draco simply for being a Malfoy. Hell, Harry's best friend despised Draco but Harry didn't leave him. They met in private, after everyone slept, sometimes in the Quidditch field, sometimes in the room of requirement and no-one ever caught them, not even Filch.

Draco saves the file and switches the computer off before walking towards the bed to lie beside Harry. Harry is sleeping, his mouth open and the head phones are lying beside him. Draco places the TAB and headphones inside the drawer and lays beside Harry.

Harry's arms wrap around Draco and Draco leans against him before closing his eyes and slipping into slumber.

XXXX

Please review


	6. Pets

 

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Pets** _

Harry

_Next, Hagrid takes me the eyelop Emporium. It's a pet shop._

_"I will just be outside 'arry." He mutters and I reply back, "I will not go back to the Dursleys. Can I take a room somewhere over here?"_

_Hagrid looks at me with surprised eyes and replies, "Yeh can rent out a room in the Diagon Alley."_

_"Ummm. So would you mind terribly if I want to look around a bit, on my own that is." I whispers, making sure to look as adorable as possible. It has the desired effect and Hagrid grins before muttering, "Of course, Harry, my boy. Have a good time."_

_This being said, he ruffles my hair and leaves. I enter the shop. The reason I wanted to be alone was that I don't want anyone's input regarding the type of pet I want. So I enter the shop and walk towards the reception and wait for the lady in flowing blue dress to look at me. She is currently talking to a blond. Harry can only see the boy's back._

_"Turkish Van. Excellent choice, my child. The Turkish Van is a natural breed and has probably existed in his homeland for centuries. this is a social and affectionate cat who is strongly attached to members of his family, although he may choose one or two as his favorites. He is highly activeand athletic, remaining playful into his senior years. Athletic doesn't mean graceful, however. The Van is big and ungainly; this is one cat who doesn't always land on his feet. Turkish Vans are highly intelligent and can learn tricks and games, including playing fetch."_

_Intrigued, I listen to the lady as she shows the cat to the boy who seems my age. The cat really is trully beautiful. Complete white with brown tail and head._

_"But, I-" The boy stops, lost in his thought and my eyes widen when I realize exactly who he is. I had only accepted his friendship because he seems from an influential family. It might help me in future to have connections with a powerful family. It might terrify Dursleys a little._

_This in mind, I walk towards him, my steps slow and tap on his shoulder. He almost whirls around when I do that. His eyes look terrified of something that I don't understand._

_"Oh! It's you." He murmurs and sighs audibly in relief. I wonder about it but I don't ask him. I just smile and he smiles back at me. His smile is nice. It changes his face completely and I want him to keep smiling._

_"You are taking a cat." I ask him and his cheeks turns red at that before he mumbles, "Well... it's beautiful. I really like it but father won't agree so-"_

_He stops there and looks utterly adorable right now, staring the cat, his lower lip jutting out in a pout._

_This is the moment I have my epiphany. i realize that I am really concerned for him. Why won't I be? He is my first friend and I really want to be his friend, influence and power be damned._

_I realize that I really won't leave him... I won't be able to leave him. He looks so vulnerable and kind hearted._

_"Meow." The cat mumbles and the boy leans forward, his fingers on the cat's brown head._

_"I will keep him for you. That way no-one will know." I don't even realize that I am blurting the words put until I really have said them. He looks at me as if Christmas has come early and a strong feeling of guilt creeps inside me. I had wanted to use him for his influence._

_I want to tell him but I don't want to lose him. He is my only friend. he is the only person who has ever looked at me like this so I don't tell him but I decide to never use his influence or money for anything I need, no matter what._

_It lessens my guilt a bit but it doesn't go away entirely._

_"You really will." He murmurs and I find myself nodding before muttering, "I have to get myself a pet too. Come on. You can care for it for me. Your father will be happy with it and it will protect you too."_

_He looks at me, his eyes confused and the lady asks me, "Deary. what kind of an animal do you want?"_

_I look at her and smile before murmuring, "A Black mamba."_

_She stares at me and so does the boy. Their eyes reflect the shock they feel over my choice._

_"Is there any problem?" I asked defensively and she shakes her head in denial before muttering, "Please follow me."_

_I turn to look at the boy, wondering if he will accept my choice. I have a feeling that snakes are not consider nice in this world._

_I like them. They are beautiful and strong and can take care of themselves. Most importantly, I can talk to them._

_"I never asked your name." I mumble self-consciously._

_he clears his throat and mumbles back, "Draco Malfoy and yours?"_

_"Harry Potter." I mutter and study his reaction carefully. The way his eyes widen in shock is a proof that he knows why older people keep on staring at me the moment they look into my eyes or at my scar. It's one of the main reason I keep my scar hidden under my unmanageable hair._

_I clear my throat and my heart beats loudly as I wait for him to answer._

_"You must keep the snake. It will protect you." This is the first thing he says and I stare at him before replying, "From what?"_

_"I-" He starts and sighs, "Your really don't know anything do you. Have you living under a rock for the past eleven years?"_

_"You could say that. I- I can talk to snakes." I mutter and he shoots me a look, his eyes tunned before he murmurs, "Keep the snake-"_

_"No." I answer him quite adamantly, "You need it more than me... what with your father being so strict?"_

_Draco doesn't reply to me. He averts his eyes and mumbles, "Okay I will take care of your snake and you can take care of my Serena."_

_I smile at the name. It's really adorable._

_"I bet that stupid Weasley will bring a dog for a pet. Make sure to protect my Serena once you get sorted into Gryffindor." He glares at me and I look at him with amused eyes. This is a new side of Draco I am witnessing._

_Others might find the blond arrogant but I can see a soft hearted boy underneath all that arrogance._

_"I will ensure that she is well cared for." I mutter. I don't want to be sorted into Gryffindor but I don't tell him that, not right now. I decide to tell him once we have a bit of time to talk._

XXXX

Draco chuckles as relives those moments. Now he knows why Harry had looked at him with strange apologetic eyes. That also explains why Harry is hiding under his blanket right now, acting as if he has slept.

Draco shuts down the laptop and walks towards Harry.

"Harry darling." Draco drawls but Harry doesn't respond. He doesn't even move so Draco sits beside him.

"You really are a true slytherin aren't you? Influence, eh?" Draco teases him finally Harry removes the blanket revealing his apologetic eyes.

"That's why you never accepted father's money that I tried to give to you or clothes or anything at all." Draco murmurs and Harry stares at the ceiling, his eyes looking tortured.

"You should have told me if it was tormenting you so much. It's understandable really, what with the kind of living your relatives gave to you."

"I just wanted to terrify and hurt them for what they did to me." Harry mumbles and Draco shakes his head, "I won't have let you."

"I know that. Forgive me."

Draco looks exasperatedly at his husband who is looking morosely at him, "Honestly Harry. There is nothing to forgive but if it gives you peace then I do forgive you."

"Thanks." Harry says and looks at his lips. His eyes darken with desire and for some reason Draco doesn't feel like letting anyone touch him so he clears his throat and murmurs, "Go to sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow. Remember... that university that Granger had told us about... Manchester University of magic. We have to visit it tomorrow with them. We can complete our education there."

Harry sighs and looks at him. Draco has an urge to avert his eyes but he doesn't. What is the point of hiding from Harry when Harry knows. So he looks silently in his green eyes. A moment later, Harry holds his wrist and presses a couple of kisses on his palm before murmuring, "All right."

"I- I will write my part before sleeping so-" Draco starts and Harry nods before yawning loudly. He closes his green eyes and only when Draco is sure that Harry has slept, Draco kisses his lips softly.

Harry's rather real-sounding snores stop very suddenly and he smiles, his eyes still closed as he squeezes Draco's hands.

"Git." Draco mumbles and stands up to return to the computer table.

XXXX

Please review


	7. Edge

_**Chapter-7** _

_**Edge** _

_Draco_

_Father was happy when he saw Slyth wrapped on my forearm. The snake is quite protective of me and father is a bit scared of him. He tries to hide his discomfort but I can tell. It's amusing to see father back off slowly when Slyth looks at him. I wonder what Harry told him. Slyth only ever leaves me alone when he needs to feed. I wish I was a parslemouth too._

_"Goodbye father. Mother." I murmur and Slyth hisses at father who backs off, his eyes wide. I had heard in the past that animals have a very strong intuition. I can clearly see that it's true. Father has stopped trying to intimidate me and trying to force his own decisions on me._

_I really, really don't want to join the ranks of the dark lord. Everyone says that he is dead but father says that he will return very soon and since my father is or rather was a death eater, I have to believe him. Mother and father nod at me and I turn around before dragging my luggage on the train._

_"No house elves to help you, eh Malfoy?" I hear. It's Weasley, the most annoying among the brood. Others are almost tolerable but Ronald Weasley is the only one who doesn't leave me alone at all. He doesn't leave any opportunity to make fun of me, to tease me about my name or father or about my father being a death eater._

_As usual, I try to ignore him and move ahead, trying to search for an empty compartment._

_"Awwww. Poor Malfoy. Having to do all your work on your own. Poor poor Malfoy." He croons and I can hear the underlying jealousy in his words._

_I roll my eyes and keep walking. He keeps on following me. Can't he just leave me alone. I can only wish but he doesn't._ _Git that he is. He follows me. Others make way for me and I walk slowly, my nose up in the air. They think that I am arrogant but I don't think so. How am I supposed to survive in a castle of full of people who despise my father and despise me just because I happen to be his son. They see what I try to show them, feel what I want them to feel and behave how I want them to behave._

_"Where are your minions Malfoy?"_

_At this I do stop and whirl around. When I find Crabbe and Goyle standing just behind Weasley, I smirk wickedly, "Look behind you, you stupid Weasel?"_

_He does and almost staggers when Crabbe and goyle glare dangerously at him._

_"Wait." It's amusing that Harry chose this moment to butt in. Where was he when the stupid Weasel was making fun of me._

_I roll my eyes and indicate Crabbe and Goyle to move behind me. They oblige and I sneer at Harry, wondering what he will say. I expect him to yell at me or glare at me. His green eyes are annoyed and I wait for him to shout at me. But it never happens. Instead, he rounds upon Weasley and glares at him, "Must you mock him? He wasn't bothering you, was he?"_

_I stare at him. For the first time, I am completely speechless. For the first time, someone has chosen not to see what I show. Instead, he noticed that I was only retaliating._

_Of course, that's who Harry is because, the moment he speaks in my defense, Finnigan calls loudly, "Malfoy is a git, Harry."_

_"Yes, he is right Potter." Finch Fletchly echoes him and Bones continues in a low voice, "He is evil Harry. You don't know him. You-"_

_"They are right Harry. You don't want to befriend the wrong sort of people." Weasley looks at Harry while muttering and I whirl around to leave because surely Harry would consider me the wrong sort now._

_"Thank you Ron but I can tell who the wrong sort are. Don't need your help there." I freeze when I hear these words and swivel around. It must look quite amusing to a third person but everyone is busy looking at Harry with awe and Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to notice humor._

_Harry is looking at me and his eyes are sharp and intelligent. My cheeks color a bit and I open the compartment right in front of me to check whether it's empty. It is so I ask Crabbe and Goyle to find some other compartment. They oblige and mutter, "We will be with Blaise and Pansy." I don't reply and enter the compartment, ignoring Harry's sharp gaze and close the door._

_After opening the window a bit, I sit down and gaze outside, thinking about nothing in particular. But then the door opens and it's Harry who enters in and I am forced to think about the boy. Initially, I had thought that he was a naive little boy who would leave no stone unturned to make my life a living hell._

_Now, it seems otherwise though. He walks in and sits across me. I turn my eyes towards the window again. The weather is quite nice and various children are waving at their parents. The train is just about to leave._

_Harry clears his throat and mutters in a clear voice, "I want to be a Slytherin." My jaw pops open and I literally stare at him, shock written all over my face._

_His eyes are green and again they are so sharp. I don't want him to be sorted in Slytherin. It seems wrong somehow._

_Wondering why he wishes it, I ask, "Why? Why do you want that? Your parents were gryffindors."_

_He studies me for a few moments. I meet his eyes confidently, knowing that he is testing the waters. He is not the only one who is perceptive._

_"From what you said that say, it seemed that Gryffindors are rash and quarrelsome. I want to become a Slytherin because I think that it is the only path through which I can learn manipulating people to my own benefit. I can learn how to punish them when they don't do as I say. My relatives have always neglected me. I want to punish them. The wizarding world left me with my horrible relatives and that too when I was the one who killed the dark lord. I want to punish it too." He finishes and looks expectantly at me. His eyes are gleaming and there is a smirk on his face. I think that it doesn't suit him. I am alarmed and afraid for him now. He shouldn't be sorted in Slytherin. He shouldn't._

_Moreover, if the dark lord returns in the future, either he would manipulate Harry into joining his force of death eaters or Harry would join the dark lord as his equal._

_I can't imagine a future in which Harry is a person everyone is afraid of and so I decided to handle this tactfully. I have already judged from Harry's behavior that he is an emotional person and I can cash on that._

_I pout at him, jutting my lower lip out and transform my eyes from blank to melancholic. The transformation of his smirk into concern is instant._

_"You don't want me to be a slytherin." He asks me and I shake my head._

_"Why?" He asks. His voice is a bit annoyed. I shrug and mutter, "Don't ask questions I can't answer if you want to hear the truth."_

_"But, it's so unfair. You-"_

_"It's what it is. I don't want you to be sorted into slytherin but apparently being sorted into Slytherin is more important than your friend.... so what can I say." I complete my sentence with an unhappy shrug._

_"Draco." He insists and I don't look at him. The train has already started. I look out of the window._

_"Draco, listen to me." He presses and I snap at him, "But you are more interested in punishing others than my happiness."_

_"You would be happy if I am not in Slytherin then?" He asks and I mutter, my eyes away from his, "Yes."_

_"Which house do you want me to be in?" He asks me and I mutter in a heartbeat, "Gryffindor."_

_"And you won't tell me the reason." His voice is a bit annoyed. Mind you, only a bit._

_"No."_

_"Won't or can't." He asks me and I look at him seriously, "Both."_

_Our eyes meet once again and he studies me for the next few moments._

_"Okay but why will the hat listen to me."_

_"Father said that if you want something very badly, the hat listens to you. You just have to beg it to sort you in Gryffindor, not in Slytherin." I answer him and he sighs, "All right, I will do that but someday you will have to tell me the reason. Promise me that you will."_

_"I promise." I say in a heartbeat and continue, "Now you should befriend the Weasel. In spite of all his faults, he can be a very good friend."_

_"Why can't I sit here with you?" He asks me. I am surprised that he can read me so well. I answer truthfully, "No-one must know that we are friends."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't ask." I say and avert my eyes. He huffs in annoyance and gets up. I think that he will storm out but he ruffles my hair and runs away, laughing mischievously._

_"Bloody git." I yell at his back and his laughter echoes in my mind for the entire train ride._

XXXX

Wednesday dawns bright and sunny and Harry wakes up. It's not the pre-dawn glow creeping inside the room that has awakened him. Draco is typing something very rapidly.

He blinks a couple of times before sitting up. After drinking two glasses of water, he finally calls Draco, "Draco. Did you even sleep?"

"Hmmmm. Almost done. Wait for a moment. Harry, I think that we should publish the book year by year." Draco whispers and Harry is amused. Draco had not been interested in this book at all and now he seems so eager to get it published.

A few moments later, finally Draco gets up and walks towards Harry. He sits in front of Harry and looks into his eyes. Harry studies him. His eyes are sparkling. Harry's eyes-brows raise in surprise.

"You are happy. Why are you so happy?" Harry asks him, his lips upturned in a smile.

"After all these years, you can still read me so well. It's been almost seven years now." He says and Harry pecks his nose softly before whispering, "After all these years, you can still stop me from crossing the line."

Harry is extremely surprised when Draco hugs his tightly.

"I- Read this chapter carefully. You will know why I didn't want you to be sorted into Slytherin. I forgot that I had promised to tell you the reason."

Harry pulls back and looks into Draco's sparkling eyes. After such a long time, he is seeing true happiness on Draco's face.

"I love you." Harry whispers and the happiness in silver eyes becomes tenfold.

"I love you too." Draco replies and places his face on Harry's shoulder.

XXXX

Please review.


	8. The Sorting

**_Chapter-8_ **

**_The Sorting_ **

By the time Harry finishes reading, he has a very pleasant smile on his face. Leave it to Draco to manipulate him even at the age of eleven. Merlin only knew how many more times had Draco manipulated him into doing or rather refraining from doing something.

"Draco, are you done?" He calls and Draco replies back, "Yes. Almost."

"How mush time will you take?" He asks and Draco replies after a couple of minutes, "Ten to fifteen minutes."

"Okay baby. Take your time." Harry yells exasperatedly.

As expected, the blond shouts loudly, "I detest your pet names, Potter."

"But I love them." Harry shouts and Draco doesn't reply this time. Harry is sure that the blond is grumbling to himself even while bathing. Harry sighs and decides to write his part. If he is claiming to take fifteen minutes, Harry is sure, he won't be out for another half an hour atleast.

_Harry_

_"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouts and everyone except the Slytherin table cheers. As expected, Draco had been sorted in Slytherin. I know that he wouldn't smile at me. I know that he wants me with him in Slytherin as much as I do but still he asked me beg the hat to put me in Gryffindor with the git who mocks him._

_I don't understand him. Everyone is staring at me and I stare at the stairs while walking towards my house table. From the corner of my eyes, I look at Draco. He is staring sadly at his plate. I am sure that the entire great hall is under an impression that I am a sweet little boy who is just too shy and hesitant to face them._

_Contrary to what they think, I am furious and I am sure that my eyes are red. They always turn red when I am angry and I don't want to be a freak show. I already am for the entire wizarding world._

_The red headed git who had mocked Draco makes way for me to sit and grins. I feel like vomiting at him when he does so and I can barely control myself from glaring viciously at him. The only thought of Draco wanting me to befriend the git stops me._

_Hermione who is sitting at a bit of distance from Weasley seems okay and I go and sit sit with her. She seems a little 'out of the place' but then the students are not very inviting. They seem to dislike those who have non-magical humans as parents and she had told me that her parents are dentists._

_I want to sit alone. I am not interested in speaking to anyone in this castle. Why then, I ask myself, am I sitting beside her with an intention to befriend her. I have not really had a good experience with friends. In fact the only best friend I have ever had is Draco. So I am doing this for him._

_Most of the people in this world are cowards. Draco is among the fearless ones. I know that he is watching me from the corner of his eyes. I don't understand why he can't look directly at me. I miss Serena and Slyth. McGonagal said that our pets are in our dorms. I wonder who my dorm-mates are. I wish that at-least weasley is not my dorm-mate. Actually I would prefer not to have any dorm-mate at all._

_Weasley is gaping at me. Everyone at the table is staring at me and it annoys me so much that I glare at them before snapping furiously, "Stop staring at me." It takes a lot of will power to prevent my eyes from turning red._ _It has the desired effect though and they avert their eyes._

_I sneak a look at Draco and find him scowling at me. I scowl back. Must he admonish me for everything. I got sorted in this stupid house. Isn't it bloody enough. I want to sit with him so very much that his insistence upon my being in Gryffindor is annoying me._

_I shouldn't have heard him at all. I shouldn't have -_

_"Hello Harry." Hermione's soft voice interrupts my thoughts and I look at her. She is looking thoughtfully at me. I have noticed that she doesn't smile at all. Her eyes are always inquisitive, curious. It makes me wonder why she wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw._

_"Hello." I reply and headmaster's Dumbledore's voice finally reaches my ears. I had been so focused on Draco that I hadn't heard a word he said._

_"-Let the feast begin." Dumbledore finishes and food appears on the table. It's overwhelming, to say the least, to have so many choices. Dursleys barely feed me at all._

_That is one of the many reasons I hate them. Actually I despise them and I want to hurt them for destroying my childhood. I want to hold Dudley's hair and slam his face on the wall until he bleeds but I guess there are more creative ways to punish him using my magic and it will be less messy._

_Perhaps I can torture him to death. He is always chasing me with those slimy friends of his. He takes advantage of being the stronger one. Bloody hippopotamus. I will slowly torture him and then I will torture Vernon. i will leave Petunia for the last._

_They are not ready to give me a room even. I have only a little closet to call my room. A little demonstration of what I can do now won't go amiss when I return home for the holidays. They keep on calling me a freak._ _They will know what this freak can do finally. Bloody swines-_

_"HARRY." Someone screams and I blink before glaring at the bushy-haired girl sitting beside me, to whom the voice belongs._

_She gapes at me and I realize with a bit of annoyance that my eyes must have turned red. I avert my eyes towards my plate and blink a couple of times to clear my eyes._

_"What was that?" Someone whispers and I look at the person. It's Longbottom. His voice is trembling and I want to sneer at him that he is more of a Hufflepuff than Gryffindor but I control myself and look at him with raised eyebrows, "How did you expect me to react? Stop staring at me as if I am a freak-show."_

_"You shouldn't be so rude." Hermione admonishes me and I roll my eyes at her, "Don't preach me, Miss know-it-all."_

_Her lips droop and she turns to look at her plate and I mutter, irritated all of a sudden, "I was just kidding all right."_

_She nods quietly but doesn't look at me. Everyone at the table is staring at me again. I am about to snap at them but then I notice Draco sneering at me, his eyes annoyed and I scowl._

_Students surrounding me are stupid enough to think that we have some rivalry going between us. He glares at me, asking me to mind my behavior and I glare right back, asking him to mind his own business._

_But then he narrows his eyes at me and I roll my eyes in exasperation and start eating silently. To the hell with everyone. I can't lose my best friend just because I am surrounded with idiots._

_Why did I ever listen to Draco at all? I lament and ignore my stupid house-mates._

Warm arms wrap around his neck as Harry saves the file and shuts down the computer.

"Hey." Harry whispers, his eyes closed as Draco's lips graze his neck.

"Hmmmmm." Draco murmurs and nuzzles the hollow of his neck. His lips leave soft kisses from the junction of his shoulder and neck to the base of his ear. This is the first time Draco is initiating physical contact between them. Until now, Draco had refused any kind of intimacy, at least while Harry was awake.

"Draco." Harry whispers and Draco turns his chair around. His arms rest on the arms of his chair and his eyes stare into Harry's.

His silver draw nearer to his and soon their lips meet. Harry lets Draco take the entire control and when Draco drags him out of the chair, his hand around Harry's back, Harry shivers slightly.

The kiss goes on and on with Draco sucking his lower lip hungrily. He feels himself being pushed towards the wall until he is standing with his back against it. Draco presses against Harry, their erections rubbing pressing and Harry squeezes Draco's buttocks before parting his lips for Draco's tongue. Soon after, their tongues are wrestling with each other. It's overwhelming and soft and brilliant and Harry is really, really in love with this man. 

Very slowly, Draco pulls back and pecks his lips a couple of times before staring into his eyes, his own eyes intense. Harry rests his head back on the wall and closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of having his husband all around him.

He is high on Draco and when he comes down and opens his eyes again, he finds Draco in his arms and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss.

After staring into his eyes for a few moments, he whispers, "What was this for?"

"I don't need a reason to love my husband." The blond mutters and smiles at him. Harry rubs their noses together and simply hugs him, his hands still on Draco's hips. 

XXXX

Please review.


	9. Protecting Harry

_**Chapter-9** _

_**Protecting Harry** _

**Draco**

" _And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

_Dumbledore says and I wonder why is that. I notice that Harry's eyes are gleaming with curiosity. I am so damn sure that he will most definitely want to explore the third floor corridor. I'll have to look out for him. He is talking to that bushy haired girl Granger. She is a muggleborn._

_"Why do you think the corridor is out of bounds?" Pansy whispers and I mutter before sighing and concentrating on my dinner, "I don't know."_

_"Hey, don't you think that Potter should befriend us instead of the mudblood."_

_My blood boils when I hear Blaise utter this word. I hate this word. I don't understand how someone's blood can define that person because if it's true, then it means that I am just like father, cruel and heartless, which I'm not. The days when I thought that my father was an innocent man with everyone's well being at his heart, are gone. I know that he is a death eater by his own choice. I don't want to be a death eater. I don't know yet as to what I want to become but it's not being a death eater. What kind of a foolish ambition is this, to become someone's slave. How ridiculous. I would rather die._

_"Eat your food Zabini. I don't care who Potter befriends." I snap at him and Zabini grumbles, "Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today."_

_I don't answer him at all. Every now and then, I sneak glances at Harry who is sitting very quietly and is staring at his plate. Then Weasley says something and he glares at Weasley. I sigh tiredly. Why can't he just befriend the red-head._

_After the school song, headmaster Dumbledore asks us to go to bed. We follow the Slytherin prefect towards the dungeons. On the way, I notice Harry walking stiffly as everyone stares at him and whispers behind his back. It must be uncomfortable for him._

_"Stop staring at me." Harry bellows furiously and glares at his house-mates. I sigh and decide to talk to the boy later on about his temper._

_A minute later, students stop staring at him and Granger drags Harry away._

_"What's with you and Potter, Draco?" Pansy hisses in my ear, leaving me so startled that I jump and glare at her, "He is a git. Will you stop nagging me Pansy."_

_I have to lie to her. No-one must know that I am Harry's friend. I really care about him, though I don't understand why. Slytherins are known to be selfish and ruthless. I don't want anyone to hurt Harry through me._

_"Get out of the way will you? Some people need to sleep." She snaps at me and I roll my eyes before walking ahead._

_"Purity." The prefect mutters and the portrait of the serpent swings forward to reveal a rectangular entrance to Slytherin common room. It has green couches and a fireplace and the decor is really very impersonal and cold, nothing I hadn't already expected._

_I am directed towards the boys dorms and I enter a room with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. It has four four-posters hung with green curtains and I take the last one._

_"So what's with Potter, Draco. Noticed you looking at him throughout dinner." Blaise mutters, his back against the head board of his bed and I look at the ceiling before lying, "Father asked me to keep an eye on him for the dark lord."_

_"Hmmmm." Blaise murmurs and I blink, wondering about professor Quirrell. He looked strange. I mean, there was something about him... I couldn't put a finger on it... but... I noticed him watching Harry angrily when the hat had sorted him in Gryffindor and that turban of his... it was all so weird._

_Deciding to keep an eye on the strange man, I close my eyes, succumbing to sleep._

_XXXX_

_October followed September and I didn't get any opportunity to meet Harry if you don't count the little conversations that we had in the loo._

_I have friends in my house but they have always been acquaintances rather than friends. It's strange how much I want to meet Harry but I can't let anyone know._

_Sometimes, I wish that the world would disappear so that I can spend time with him. It's strange that I really want this to happen. It can't be healthy, can it? I am only eleven and I should want to make more friends but I really don't want to. The main reason is that you never know with Slytherins. Not everyone is like me and those who are, won't tell you. The rest of the school hates me because of my father._

_So I have to pretend that I want to follow father's footsteps so that I can atleast live in my house peacefully. Weasley leaves no opportunity to mock me. The more I ignore him, the more he teases me about my father, my mother and me. He mocks everything about me, my house, my father's wealth, my hair and even my name. I hate it when he mocks my hair._

_He compels me to insult him in a way because if I don't, my house mates will get suspicious and will tell father who will leave no stone unturned to know the truth from me. That is something I can't risk. Harry is new to this world but I not. I know how it works. If father realizes that Harry is my friend, my best friend, he will manipulate me into hurting him or he will manipulate Harry into surrendering._

_Probably this means that I don't trust my own father but that's how it is._

_"Daddy's little death eater." Weasley mocking voice follows me in the potions classroom and interrupts my musings. Harry is about to snap at the red-head but a sharp look and Harry's mouth slams shut, his green eyes flashing. I noticed a strange thing a few days back. Harry's eyes turn red when he is really very mad._

_"Daddy had to buy your way into the Slytherin team, Malfoy. Useless little death eater, aren't you?"_

_I don't care about quidditich but I had to at least pretend to be desperate to defeat Harry. I had not expected them to take me in. I had not wanted them to select me._

_"Why Weasel, jealous that your father can't? Awwww poor little Weasel." I mock back, keeping my head straight. Harry is fuming behind me. I can almost feel waves of fury emanating from him._

_"Mal-"_

_"Will you shut it Ron? Snape is already after my life. I don't want detention again." Harry growls furiously and Weasley sulks, "All right mate."_

_Sometime in the mid of September, I had asked Harry to befriend Weasley. I had told him to give the stupid red-head a chance. They are friends now but I am happy that no-one can replace me in Harry's life._

_At least I have someone who really wants me for me._

_I settle down behind Harry and after a few moments, Uncle Severus enters the room, his robes billowing behind him._

_"Silence." He drawls and the whispers quieten. He frightens the students but he doesn't frighten me. The only person who frightens me is Harry and Quirrell. There is something sinister about Harry. I think that it is result of the hatred that has accumulated inside his heart due to his relatives._

_A few days back, we had met for ten minutes in the locker room after the practice and Harry had told me about his relatives. Harry hates them. He is so angry all the time. There is so much rage inside him that I wonder how I will stop him from destroying himself._

_"So, Mr. Potter." Severus murmurs and Harry doesn't raise his eyes. Severus is just another person Harry hates. Like several others, Harry doesn't understand Severus. Sometimes I think that they are two of a kind. My godfather dislikes Harry but I don't think that it is because of Harry himself._

_Severus's bitterness has increased over years and I don't want Harry to turn into a bitter old man._

_As usual Harry doesn't know the answer to the question Severus asks and 50 points are deducted from Gryffindor. I can almost feel Harry's blood boiling. I pinched his back very gently and notice him sighing and cooling down._

_The day drags on like other days. My house is indifferent towards me and others mock me until I am compelled to mock them. It's strange how they don't understand that I am never the one who mocks them first._

_I am returning from my walk in the evening when hurried footsteps bring me out of my musings._

_Retrospectively, every thing changes henceforth. I am just walking towards the dungeons when I see Harry running towards me._

_He comes to a stop when he notices my presence and places his hands on his knees and pants a little._

_"Where have you been Harry." I ask suspiciously and he looks at me before licking his lips as if I have caught him making some mischief._

_"I - I got trapped into a charms classroom with Ron, Hermione and Neville and then it turned out that it wasn't a classroom. It was the forbidden corridor and there was a huge three headed standing on a trapdoor guarding something." He mutters in an excited voice._

_"Headmaster forbade you to go there at all." I exclaim furiously._

_"I was just so curious." He mutters and stares at me. It's just like I had thought. He will seek trouble and I will have to get him out of it._

_"Can you please stay away from this- whatever this is." I ask calmly and Harry opens his mouth and then closes it again._

_"Why?"_

_"You will get hurt." I snap at him and he glares at me, "I won't. Mind your own business."_

_My nostrils flare as I glower at him._

_"Ok. Get into trouble. Be my guest. See if I care." I snap at him and he huffs before running towards the Gryffindor common room. I stand there and stare at his back until he disappears all-together. Of course I was lying to him. I can't let him get hurt and if I have to make his troubles my own, then so be it._

_Shaking my head worriedly, I walk inside my own common room. I really have no idea how to fight a three-headed dog._

XXXX

Draco sighs as he saves the file and shuts down the computer. This was just the starting of course. Troll incident on Halloween morning followed this. Nobody except Harry and himself knows the truth of that night. Draco insisted on keeping it a secret. Initially, he had wanted no part in this bloody war but he had fought and had defeated Voldemort for Harry.

He had not wanted any acknowledgement for the same. He didn't want fame. He had just wanted him, right from the moment he had set his eyes on his too thin frame.

A knock brings him out of his musings and Draco blinks before turning around. Harry is standing at the door with Brown.

"Oh, hey." Draco says and attempts to smile at her.

"Hello Draco, I saw you that night in first year...Halloween night. I want to write about it." She gets straight to the point.

He stares at her. Harry walks inside and settles down on the bed quietly.

"I wanted to tell the Wizengamot but they didn't let me enter the courtroom. I tried and tried to reschedule a hearing for you but they didn't let me. I want to tell them what happened that night. I had gone to save Hermione and had not known that Harry and Ron had gone as well but then I saw you and followed you quietly."

"Save it Brown." Draco mutters curtly and gets up to walk out of the room, "Harry will show the file to you."

Explanations. Excuses. Drama. He doesn't want or need them. He has what he needs. A quiet life with Harry. He stops at the door and swivels around before walking towards Harry.

After kissing his startled lips, he walks out of the room.

XXXX

Please review


	10. A Breakthrough

**_Chapter-10_ **

**_A Breakthrough_ **

**Lavender**

_I wanted to save Hermione. Despite her arrogance, she seemed nice. That is why I ran towards the bathroom she had hidden in. When I saw Malfoy running in front of me towards the same bathroom, I was shocked and like everyone else, I thought that he had let the troll in._

_I was so very wrong. I was at a distance of twenty feet from the bathroom when Malfoy stopped and hid behind a pillar. Wondering what he was upto, I stopped as well because I had already seen Harry and Ron inside the bathroom. What I saw stunned me. Malfoy pointed his wand towards the troll and cast, "Wingardium Leviosa" very softly at the same time as Ron did. It was obvious that Malfoy's worked and Ron's didn't. Before anyone could catch Malfoy, the blond ran away. He was in such a hurry to escape without letting anyone see him that he didn't even notice me._

_I am very disappointed that our legal system is so weak. I tried to get inside the courtroom to give my testimony. The aurors didn't let me in because they hated Lucius Malfoy. I tried to get the hearing rescheduled but no-one listened to me._

_I haven't been able to face myself ever since he was sentenced. I won't be able to live peacefully until justice is served. Merlin knows how many others were wrongly sentenced and are still suffering._

_All I would like to say is that House doesn't define a person._

Harry sighed as he relived those moments and started writing down...

**Harry**

_The troll drops on the floor with a sickening crack and I am elated and confused because Ron didn't know how to cast this spell. I look around to check if there is someone else too, that is other than us and I am right. Draco is hiding behind a pillar, his wand pointed towards the troll._

_When my eyes fall on him, he puts his wand back and bolts. I freeze on the spot, stunned. I want to follow him. Merlin only knows why he was here. What if he had got hurt. I don't want him to be hurt. But before I can say or do anything professor McGonagall and professor Snape burst inside, Quirrell following behind them._

_As soon as Quirrell comes near me, my scar starts hurting and I rub it. Snape stares at me and then bends over the troll to examine it. Professor McGonagall starts berating us and to my and Ron's shock, Hermione lies to the professor. But my mind is on Draco and I need to meet the blond. It's been a long time since we spent some time together and I miss him. Five minutes here and there and between classes are just not enough. I want to talk to him and learn wizarding games from him. Ron is only ever interested in chess and Hermione is no fun._

_It just- I don't like asking them for anything. But I can ask Draco and so I miss him terribly._

_"Professors, I am tired. Can I return to my dormitory?" I ask and Snape's eyes pierce mine. I dislike this man so much. He is always picking on me, just like the Dursleys and the kids at my old school. I glare venomously at him._

_"You are excused, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall mutters sternly and I nod before leaving. But then, I am at a loss. I really want to talk to Draco. There has to be a way to meet him. It's so unfair._

_I stop and punch the wall angrily._

_"Fighting with the wall doesn't become you Harry." I hear and whirl around. Draco is standing in front of me, leaning against a pillar._

_"You might have got hurt, you sod." I snap at him and he mutters coldly, "You could have got hurt too."_

_I stare at him and my chest heaves as I pant furiously._

_"It wasn't your fight. Hermione isn't your friend. Where is Slyth anyways? Shouldn't he be with you. I asked him to protect you." I glare at him while I hiss and he hisses right back, "You are my friend too and so yes, it was my fight as well and Slyth is not my keeper. He is in my dormitory."_

_"This is so unfair. You can't do this. You just can't Draco. You will get hurt and-"_

_"That's not for you to decide. I will do what I wish." Draco murmurs and turns around. Before I can say anything, he has already left._

XXXX

Harry stops writing for a bit and wipes his wet eyes. Draco has always been like this. He hated it. Draco fought his battles and still got punished. Draco sacrificed so much and still he was punished and the bastard doesn't even let Harry react.

_Control yourself Harry._

_Your rage is futile._

_I don't want you to punish others for me. I just want you. I always wanted only you, not fame or recognition. They are superficial, temporary. You are real and mine forever._

_If you hurt anyone, I will never speak to you._

_I don't want to fight anymore Harry. I am so tired. Can we just spend time together. We have already lost so much time._

These are his answers and they seem logical to Harry. They are done fighting and even Harry doesn't want want to fight but no-one knows why Draco was marked. Draco had never wanted to be a death eater. he had loathed them and he had loathed Voldemort. Harry wants everyone to know. Tears well in his eyes as he stares at the wall, reliving the most horrifying moments of his life.

They will come much later and he wishes that people cry as they read that particular part of his book. He wishes that it haunts them forever. It has been haunting him till date. They never talk about it, not because Draco didn't want to, but because Harry can't control his temper when it is spoken about.

Harry swallows and tries to clear his mind. It will not come until much later. When he is sure that he is fine, he starts writing again.

_Christmas is coming. Christmas has never been a festival for me. It's been a day on which I have to make dishes I won't get to eat. It's going to be different this time though._

_Draco mocked me in the class for having no family to return to for Christmas. But I heard the hidden sadness in his voice. I know that he has to go home, that his father won't let him stay at Hogwarts, otherwise he would have stayed. His eyes stray towards Ron and I understand his unspoken words. He wants me to visit the Weasleys but they are not my family, no matter what Mrs. Weasley thinks._

_Moreover, he doesn't know that Ron is staying at Hogwarts with his brothers since is parents are visiting Charlie in Romania. It's good that I am not returning to the Dursleys, good for them, that is. I hate them with a passion and now I can torture them in more creative and effective ways._

_Days pass and Christmas finally arrives. I wake up, my mood cheerful to find that Ron has already woken up._

_"Merry Christmas Harry." He wishes me and I say, "You too." Hermione had left to celebrate with her parents so it is just Ron and me._

_I am surprised to see presents for myself too. Ron's mother knit a sweater for me and I like it though Ron has turned red at its sight. No-one has ever knit anything for me. Of course I like it and I wrote a thank you note to her. The most astonishing and beautiful presents I get are an invisibility cloak which belonged to my father which has been sent my an anonymous sender and a broom which has been gifted by Draco. It's latest and most expensive one and Ron wants to ride it. But I refuse to let him touch it. Draco has only written his initials so Ron doesn't know who has sent it._ _I hug my cloak close and don't let Ron touch it as well. Ron is nice but he is mean to Draco and I hate it when he teases the blond._

_Christmas dinner was delicious. It was my first Christmas dinner and I ate to my fill. I really missed Draco but what could be done. I wondered if he was enjoying himself at his house._

_After curfew, when everyone had slept I went to explore the castle underneath my cloak. I went to search the restricted section of the library for information on Nicholas Flamel because Draco said that he hadn't heard the name before. I have a feeling that he was lying but I couldn't find any opportunity to press him for information._

_It's bloody frustrating. I want to spend time with him. I want it so bloody much. But now- now that I have this cloak, it just might be possible._

_When Filch and Snape heard the book screaming and started searching the library, I sneaked out and rushed into a room to escape them. There I saw a mirror. I saw my parents in it but then the image changed and Draco appeared instead. He was with me and we were standing together. It seemed so nice so I just sat there looking at it._

_The next day when I went back there, the reflection changed a bit. This time, we were a bit older and we were in a park. Draco was lying in my lap and i was stroking his hair. Draco was smiling and I was smiling too and we were talking and something ached inside my heart because it seemed like I had family._

_I don't know how long I sat there. I guess hours had passed._

_Today, Draco returned back and t_ _oday is the third night I went there and sat down, staring at the mirror again. I am going to visit Draco later on under my cloak. The though relieves me. I have really missed him for the past few days._

_This time around, we were sitting in front of the fireplace. My head was on Draco's shoulder and we were having tea. Draco's arm was around my waist. We looked a bit older than the last time._

_Then Dumbledore arrives and ruins it. He told me that it was the mirror of Erised and that it shows us our deepest desire. When he asked me as to what I saw, I lied to him. He said that he will remove the mirror and I left morosely._

_Why did he have to keep the mirror in the school at all if it was dangerous. I have been ignoring the fact that having Draco with me is my deepest desire. I don't know what it means and I don't want to think about it yet._

_Hermione returned after the holidays and we finally had a break through. She found out that Nicholas Flamel invented Sorcerer's Stone which is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_I wonder what it's like to be immortal._

_I decide to shelf the topic until after the match. This is a very important match. The most horrifying thing is that Snape is the referee. I really wish to win and show him that he doesn't scare me at all. I am going to fly on the broom Draco gifted me and I just know that I am going to win._

_As I had thought, w_ _e won the match Snape's face was priceless._

_Everybody has left. I am the only one left in the showers. I want to share my victory with Draco, seeing that the blond is not really interested in winning as such and I also want to thank him for his thoughtful gift. I want to apologize too for not purchasing anything for him. I don't have money right now and I don't know what to buy for him or from where. I am sure he is upset with me for not gifting him. I can share my cloak with him, though and I hope that makes him happy. Thinking about my cloak, a smile lits up on face and I return to my Dormitory with hurried steps after taking a shower. It's getting late and I don't want Draco to have slept. I want to discuss about the Sorcerer's stone and Flamel with him. I wonder what he will react to it. I am sure that he will want that stone for himself too. I certainly do. Being immortal could be interesting and that too without having to become a vampire._

XXXX

Please review


	11. Sacrifice to spare him the pain Part I

**_Chapter-11_ **

**_Sacrifice to spare him the pain Part I_ **

**Draco**

_I am so focused on my book that I don't even notice my door being opened. I don't realize that there is someone in my room until the bed dips. But when I turn my face around, I don't find anyone so I turn back to my book._

_"Oi." I yell and jump, crossing my legs when I feel someone tickle my feet. It's just that I can't see anyone, though I can hear someone chuckling._

_"Who is it?" I ask sharply._

_"Hooohaahaahaaha. I am Lord Voldemort. Hoooohaahaa." I hear and stare at the spot the voice is coming from. The voice belongs to Harry. Only he can say these words as a joke. Stupid idiot._

_"Harry." I murmur softly and wait. He doesn't reply. Instead, he tickles my arm pit._

_"Oiii, Harry. Where are you? Don't tickle me." I snarl and the git starts tickling me relentlessly, at every place he can reach._

_"Ha-" I try, bursting into helpless giggles, "Harry. P-" I try again but he gives me no opportunity to speak, "Harry please. I missed you, you git."_

_At these words, the hands retreat and he removes a silver cloak from his person. His face is red and his eyes are sparkling with mischief. I stare for a moment, trying to freeze the memory in my mind. I would like to remember him like this, smiling when I am doing what I need to and don't know whether I will make it alive or not._

_Over the holidays, I researched more on Nicholas Flamel and Sorceror's stone._

_I also tried to contact Severus, but to no avail. My godfather was really very busy with something I don't know. I do have an inkling as to what it is. I asked father for information, which he willingly gave to me._

_I am sure that the large dog that Harry told me about is guarding the stone. The friendship of headmaster Dumbledore with Flamel proves it._

_Harry sits in front of me and I glare at him. Slyth and Serena crawl on the bed. Slyth settles on Harry's shoulder and Serena sits on my lap._

_"Someone gifted this cloak to me for Christmas. It belongs to my father." I nod and look at him._

_Harry looks almost frightening like this, sitting with a snake around his shoulders. I can imagine a younger Lord Voldemort sitting in the same position and addressing his friends. I have heard tales of his large snake Nagini from many people on the weekly dinners that my father holds with his weird friends. I don't like them but I attend those stupid dinners._

_Father told me about the prophecy and I am sure that Harry is the main subject of it._

_If I want to help this boy, then I need as much information as I can get._

_"Why did you call yourself Lord Voldemort." I ask and his eyes shut off. I look at him with narrowed eyes. He strokes Slyth's head._

_"I heard some of the senior slytherins during the holidays. They said that he was a great wizard and that it's likely that he is still alive. They said that everyone was scared of him because he was very powerful." Harry murmurs and his green eyes become excited as he speaks, "Over the holidays, I found about the Sorceror's stone. It was invented by Flamel and it can make us immortal. Don't you think it would be so good to be immortal. I could become so powerful and everyone would be afraid of me."_

_"I am a mortal, you see and I will die one day." I mutter and Harry's face falls, "But we could share it. We-"_

_"No Harry. I don't want to become immortal. Wizards have a very long life as it is." I cut him off gently. He looks at me. I can't behave aggressively at the moment, no matter how much I want to. So I wait and let him speak first. He doesn't reply though. He keeps on looking at me._

_"Why?" He asks with an irritated sigh after a couple of minutes._

_"Everything comes at a price. I would rather lead a short and a peaceful life rather than a long and a stressful one." I answer and look at him._

_"That stone needs to be destroyed. No-one must have such a power in their hands." I continue and he looks at me with careful eyes._

_"Plus. You don't need to be immortal to be powerful. You just have to study and learn." I stop at this and wait._

_"All right." He murmurs and I know that he is saying just for the sake of it._

_"Sometimes, we have to choose Harry. The right choice might not be easiest one but it is right and most beneficial in long term. There is no point of gaining immortality at the cost of losing your best friends and loved ones. My godfather told this to me when I was little and I know that he is right. You have a choice today. Stone or me. The choice is yours." It was so hard for me to say these words to him. My heart is racing and I am wondering what he will choose. I don't want him to choose the stone because then I will have to find some other way to make him understand._

_"Over the holidays, I missed you... whatever will I do by becoming immortal if you are not there with me." He says and I close my eyes in relief. My eyes are wet and it's such a surprise for me. He chose me and I had almost been sure that he won't._

_I open my eyes and find him staring at me._

_"You thought I would chose the stone." He asks me and I look mutely at him._

_"I will never chose anything over you. You will always be my priority Draco." He says and I close my eyes again. I open them only when I am sure that my heart is steady._

_He is watching me with soft green eyes. Green suits him. I don't understand my fascination with his eyes. Must they be so beautiful green._

_"I will help you destroy it." He says and I smile, trying to keep my thoughts at bay. I will not involve him in this fight. Damn the prophecy. Damn everyone. I won't let them snatch his innocence way. As per my hunch, his childhood was rotten and I won't let them ruin his youth as well._

_"Sure." I say and he grins, "Thanks for your gift." but then his smile falters._

_"I couldn't buy anything for you."_

_"It's okay. I just want to be your best friend." I say. He looks strangely at me and I chuckle, "I know that I am a bit weird."_

_"No. You aren't. Hey... let's play wizard card games. I have never played one. Also you can use my cloak anytime you want." He says with a smile and it's very nice of him to say so. I am sure that I will need it._

_We play for some time and then he leaves with a smile on his face. I know what I need to do. Quirrel is hiding something. I am sure. He is just too weird and that turban of his. I am sure that I have seen it moving. Only two people can know about the truth and I know that it's Dumbledore or my godfather._

_I get out of my bed and open the door._

_"Where are you going Draco?" Blaise asks me when I am on the entry way. It's good that our beds have nice thick curtains. I had been cautious enough to cast silencing charms before drawing them. Harry would have given himself away today, otherwise._

_"Professor Snape. I need to talk to him about something father told me." I reply and shut the door behind myself._

_Slowly, I walk towards Severus's quarters. After knocking twice, the door opens and a sleepy looking Severus greets me._

_"Draco." The man mutters, his eyes transforming from sleepy to sharp within seconds._

This chapter is really very to pen down. It will infuriate Harry all over again. Draco will never forget Harry's reaction when everything had been over with and Draco had finally found an opportunity to meet the green eyed boy.

However, it wasn't the first time and won't be the last. Draco had simply got used to Harry's anger over the period of time.

"You shouldn't have done it. It wasn't just your burden to bear Draco. It was mine too. You shouldn't have lied to me. You-" Draco hears and he is not really surprised that Harry is standing behind his chair reading as he writes. The chapter is nowhere near complete.

"It is done and over with. Do you want to fight over something that happened years ago." Draco asks him and feels strong and warm hands settling over his shoulders.

"In the final battle, if Snape had not-" He starts and Draco cuts him off, "Bygones are bygones. I did what I had to. I wanted to spare you the battle and I didn't believe in the bloody prophecy. I didn't want fame. I only wanted to spare you the pain. Forgive me for trying to save my husband."

"Don't do it again." Harry mutters and digs his nails on Draco's shoulders.

Draco doesn't even flinch before muttering, "I'll do what I must. You couldn't stop me then and you won't stop me now."

"This time, Draco... if you ever try to fight alone, I will not back off and I won't let you push me away. This is my promise." These are the final words of the man before he walks away.

"Good for us that the battle is over and I am not interested in fighting. I would rather live in the muggle world." Whispers Draco.

Harry doesn't reply. Draco resumes writing after sighing heavily. He will make chocolate Treacle Tarts for Harry this evening and everything will be forgotten. Harry's love for Draco's tarts is legendary.

**Please review**


	12. Sacrifice to spare him the pain Part II

**_Chapter-12_ **

**_Sacrifice to spare him the pain Part II_ **

_"I need to speak to you about some things. I need to know whether you will help me or whether I have to seek help elsewhere." I mutter, my hands in my pockets. I know that he has already caught upon it. He is a very intelligent man and now he knows that I won't back off. He will have to help me because no-one else is powerful enough, except perhaps McGonagal and Dumbledore._

_After staring at me for a couple of minutes, he whirls around, murmuring, "Come inside." I do. I walk inside and settle down on his couch. He sits upon the other one just across me._

_"I want polyjuice potion and I need to learn memory modification charms." I murmur and he looks at me again._

_"I can't let you do this." He hisses at me and I get up, "I will seek help from Dumbledore then."_

_"NO! You won't meet that manipulative old man." He hisses again, "Sit down."_

_I don't. He presses gently, "Sit down. I will help you."_

_I sit down and look at him._

_"Why are you doing this for him? I am sure that he is just like his father, arrogant and a spoiled bully."_

_"He is not." I mutter and he breathes deeply before replying, "Nevertheless, you are my godson. I can't let you do this Draco."_

_"You will if you want to protect me. I have already decided," I reply decisively, making my stand clear to him._

_"Why?" He asks, his eyes curious and helpless._

_I try to find an answer. I don't know why I am doing this. I want to speed up everything. i don't want him to be forced to fight. He is still innocent and new to this world. It's like a ray of hope to him. Muggle world has given him nothing but pain and misery. I want him to enjoy this world. I don't want being a wizard to be a curse on him like it sometimes seems to me. Unlike him, I am not innocent. I lost the little innocence that I had when one day, Nott's father came to my room after the dinner and tried to undress me. Luckily mother had followed him. I was taught Cruciatus that very day. Dad taught me and he apologized for what had happened. I want to spare him the harsh realities of this world. I want him to be happy._

_It's better if I do it, better for him. I don't care about anyone else, except Severus perhaps._

_"I don't know." I say and he looks sadly at me. His eyes are understanding and I wonder why he understands me so well. But I don't ask him. I don't want to pry._

_"I understand. I will help you. If you are hurt, come straight to me, no matter how late it is. I will wait for you. I will protect you and I will keep your secret safe with me, not because I want this. I know that you won't back off and will get hurt if you are alone. That's the only reason Draco. You have always been quite adamant. Merlin knows why you care about that rude boy. I despise him."_

_I don't answer him. He despises Severus too. I can only hope that they will understand each other one day._

_A few minutes later, he gets up and gives the polyjuice potion to me. He teaches me mind altering charms too. He tells me what memories I need to give to Weasley and Granger._

_"Are you going to tell me what I need to know or do I have to spy on Quirrel. I know for a fact that he has been wandering around the damned corridor." I snap at him and he sighs audibly, "Quirrel is after the Sorcerer's stone. As you are aware, it is used for immortality. The man is hiding something under his turban. I heard him talking to someone yesterday. The other voice belonged to the dark Lord. I don't know how this is possible. If we want to save the brat, we need to-"_

_"I need to. You are not coming with me." I say, as a matter of fact._

_"I am coming with you to destroy it." He says and I snap at him, "You can't always help me. This mightn't be the only time. I need to fight by myself and learn."_

_He stares at me in frustration. He knows that if he argues back, I won't come to him for help. Finally, he nods and speaks up,"I will deactivate all the puzzles guarding the stone but I can't remove Fluffy without raising suspicions. But if you keep on playing the harp, it will keep on sleeping. Beyond that, it will be easy. Go in and cast the incantation on the stone. Destroy it. Then come back. We will deal with Quirrel after that. A manticore is guarding the stone. It will ask you a question, a difficult question. If you answer it correctly, it will show you the way towards the stone."_

_"Okay." I say and stand up. I am about to leave when Severus stops me. I turn around but he stares mutely at me. His eyes are almost desperate when he walks towards me and takes me in his arms, mumbling, "I am proud of you."_

_Within seconds, he is gone and I am left staring at the closed door of his bedroom wondering what had just happened._

_I know that I should go to sleep but I want to get this over with. So I walk inside my room, polyjuice potion in my hand. Honestly speaking, I am terrified. It's beyond midnight and I am tired but I must do this._

_I divide the potion in two parts. In one I drop my hair and in the other, I drop Harry's hair that I had plucked off when we were playing. Mine turns light orange and his turns silver. I place both the bottles inside my pocket and walk outside._

_Quietly I walk towards the Gryffindor tower. Just outside the portrait of the fat lady who is sleeping, I drink Harry's potion. A few moments later, I feel myself changing. the sensation is really very weird but I ignore and murmur, "Lion." The fat lady yawns and opens the door._

_I walk in and find Granger sitting in front of the fire, fast asleep, a book in her hand. Very quietly I walk towards him and whisper, "Hermione."_

_She wakes and looks at me, confused. I don't give her any chance to speak. Before she can say anything, I cast the mind-altering spell on her and modify her memories. She goes to sleep again, thanks to my sleeping spell and I walk towards Harry's dorms._

_His is the second one and I enter inside. The first thing which I do is to wake Ron up and alter his memories before putting him to a deep sleep as well._

_Once this is done, I open Harry's curtains. He blinks his eyes open and stares at me._

_"Don't scream. I am Draco. I have polyjuiced into you. Come with me to my room. I need to show something to you. I have found everything out and we need to destroy it right now. I need your help."_

_He stares some more before nodding and covering himself with his cloak._

_I hate myself for lying to him but this has to be done._

_We walk towards my dorms silently. Just before the door, he takes off his cloak and I cover myself with it._

_I stay quiet until we enter my dorms and settle on my bed._

_Once there, he looks at me before asking, "What is it?"_

_"Here, have some juice first. You must be thirsty." I say and accio my sleeping potion from my bag. I use it when nightmares don't let me sleep which is quite often._

_"Where did you get it?" He asks me and takes the small vial from my hand._

_"My elf gave some bottles to me. Drink it quickly. I will tell you everything after that." I lie and he nods before opening the bottle and drinking the potion. I stare at him, knowing that I have betrayed him. Even if it's for his own good, this is betrayal and it will hurt him when I return back, if I do return._

_The empty bottle drops from his hand on the bed and he looks at me, his eyes dizzy._

_"What was this Draco?" He asks me and I reply softly, "A sleeping potion."_

_"Why" He asks and I reply, "I just want to spare you the pain. I am sorry,"_

_But his eyes are closed and he falls on my bed. I wonder if he heard me. There is no time to ponder about this so I get up and cover the cloak around me._

_It has to be easy. The puzzles have been deactivated and the dog will keep on sleeping._

_It is easy that is till I reach the last chamber. Severus has done a good job and I am relieved until- until I enter the chamber and see Quirrel standing in front of Manticore. It seems that he is arguing with it._

_How stupid can the man be really, arguing with a Manticore. I take my wand out of my sleeves and walk towards him. I am just about to cast the first curse when the professor whirls around and casts, "Expelliarmus."_

_"Protego." I yell._

_"Stupefy."_

_"Protego."_

_"Expelliarmus."_

_"Protego."_

_Then comes the worst curse, worse of them all, "Cruciooooooo." The wand drops from my hands and I scream in pain._

_"Potter." The professor mutters after walking towards me. I am on my knees on the floor, trying to gather my breath._

_"Cruciiiioooooo." He yells again. I moan. Tears stream down my eyes and I think that he would never stop. But then he does and when I look up, he is talking to himself._

_"But master, you are still weak." He stutters._

_"I am strong enough for this. Remove your turban." A voice hisses and I shudder._

_Then he turns around and unwraps the turban and I stare and stare, trying to understand what I am seeing._

_All the while, the manticore is just sitting on the floor, looking at me with curious eyes. My head is hurting and my eyes are stinging. My lips are bleeding. My entire body hurts. Cruciatus has to be the most painful curse. It isn't the dark lord's favorite curse for nothing._

_"Harry Potter. Hello. I am Lord Voldemort." The grotesque face whispers and I want to vomit all over the floor._

_"This is what you have reduced me to. This grotesque being... but no more. I want the stone. With it, I will be able to procure a body and Lord Voldemort will rise again."_

_"No." I whisper and the professor casts the bloody curse again and again until I have lost count._

_Then something strange happens. The manticore finally gets up and walks towards us._

_"Bring the stone." The professor hisses and I shake my aching head. My face is drenched with tears but I try to focus on the manticore who is walking slowly in our direction._

_"You have turned me into this Harry Potter. You snatched my body away and I will have it now. BRING THE STONE."_

_"Nughh- no." I stammer out, unable to speak. I am shaking like a leaf._

_It happens in a blur. A slash of the manticore's tail and the professor is dead. The weird face which belongs to Voldemort screams and vanishes right in front of my eyes. It is almost funny except that I am feeling dizzy and it pains so much but I have to stay awake. I have to destroy the bloody stone. Otherwise Voldemort would come back and I can't let it happen, not when Harry is still so vulnerable._

_"I - I want to destroy the stone." I murmur and the manticore walks towards me, looking at me with intelligent eyes._

_"Answer honestly." It murmurs before continuing, "What is it that you desire most in your life?"_

_It should be easy to answer, shouldn't it? Except it isn't. A few months ago, I could have said ' to become a potions master' but today I just- I just desire to be with Harry. I don't understand the meaning of this and I don't know why I want this but I do so I whisper in a pained voice, "Harry."_

_The manticore looks at me and whispers in a melodious voice, "Good."_

_A beautiful stone appears in front of me. I stare at it. Such a small thing. I shake my head to gather my thoughts. I must remember the incantation. The cruciatus curse has muddled my head. I will have to ask father to cast it on me in the coming holidays. I should be able to tolerate it for a longer period of time. Merlin knows that it's the favorite curse of bloody death eaters and Voldemort._

_Somewhere in the haze of mind Severus's clear voice echoes and I cast the incantation._

_The stone starts burning and finally, I close my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer._

_"Don't worry, little dragon. I will ensure that you reach where you want to be. Go to sleep. You have done quite enough for a night."_

_I lose my consciousness, wondering how she knew that I am not Harry._

_XXXX_

Please review.


	13. The Aftermath

**_Chapter-13_ **

**_The Aftermath_ **

Harry

_I want to sleep some more but something is not letting me sleep. Something is nagging me. Something really really important. Reluctantly, I open my eyes and rub them. I look at the ceiling and then open my bed hangings. That's when it's hits me. The room is not mine. The body I am in is not mine._

_Fury and concern battle in my mind as I get out of the bed. Fortunately, no-one hears me and I get out of the room. It's still early and so no-one is there in the corridors. I am pretty sure that Draco is in the infirmary now. At the thought of him being injured, I start running towards the god-damned infirmary. I hate it. It is always smelling of medicines and blood._

_Just when I am on the entry way of the place, I stop and breathe a couple of times before opening the door slowly and walking inside._

_I look around and my eyes fall upon the only bed that is occupied. A figure is laid on it. Suddenly, I feel dizzy and I have to hold the door to stand still. I wonder what's happening. But then I notice that something is happening to Draco too. I hurry towards him and when I look at him, I realize that the polyjuice potion is wearing out. I take my glasses from Draco and wear them before whispering, "Draco." The whisper is tight and etched with concern._

_Draco's face is injured. There is a bit of scarring near his lips but other then that, he looks fine._

_My relief doesn't last long because when Draco opens his eyes, I notice that he is not at all well._

_He looks in pain and the blonde's hands go straight towards his head._

_"Bloody Cruciatus." The blonde moans and I freeze. I know this curse. I stare at him in shock._

_"You utter bastard. You promised that you would-" I try to keep my voice low but can't._

_"Shhhhh. Pomphrey will wake up. Keep quiet." He mutters frantically after sitting up._

_His eyes are red-rimmed and he looks so so tired._

_"Draco, I-" I start but he cuts me off, "Listen, meet me at the seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Right now, just get in and try to act as if you are in pain."_

_I stare at the boy as he gets off. When I watch him almost stumbling on the floor, my stomach clenches. I don't understand why he went alone. I don't understand why he keeps on pushing me away when I want to help him. Earlier it was with the troll and now with the stone._

_I get inside the blanket and he stares awkwardly at me, my cloak in his hands, before asking, "Can I take your cloak with me?"_

_His eyes are - are so embarrassed. My stomach clenches when I think of the cruciatus. I have bloody read about it._

_"I already told you that I want to share it with you. Why are you asking me again. Moreover, you need it more than me. I think you should keep it permanently." I say and turn my face away from him._

_"Harry, I-"_

_"Go away. I hate you." I whisper and my voice breaks. I can't stand thinking that he is in pain._

_"Harry, please listen to me. I had to do it. I needed to. I didn't want you to witness all that. Cruciatus is not new to me. I - my father is a death eater Harry. I know about it. Even if my father never casts it on me, I have seen his friends casting it on poor muggles. You don't know about it and I don't want you to ever feel it. Just don't be angry with me." He pleads and I want to snap at him. I want to yell at him but he only wants me to be well. He wants to spare me the pain and darkness that he must have witnessed._

_I don't know how he can do so. Mum sacrificed her life for me and now Draco is doing the same._

_Am I born to kill everyone close to me._

_I look at him and our eyes meet. There is no point in asking him to never repeat this again. It's as clear as day that he will._

_So, I murmur, "Keep the cloak. I don't need it." instead because he really does need it. Merlin knows what he has to face at that manor of his._

_"Are you sure?" He asks me after clutching the cloak tightly to his chest. He looks so small, so innocent like this, as if no darkness in this entire world can touch him. His lips are red and he is biting his lower lip. His eyes are silver and nervous. He has dark circles beneath his eyes and his hands are shaking a bit._

_I know that he is in pain because of me but I can't help it. Come morning, everyone will think that I destroyed the stone, that I did something that he has done, something I know nothing about._

_They will never know that I wanted to become immortal and powerful by using the stone. No-one will know except Draco. They will never know or understand this wonderful boy who is still standing in front of me. Not even an year has elapsed since we met and he is so faithful._

_He is so brave. I don't think that I can ever be so brave. My own best friend calls him a coward and I am not even allowed to stop him. No-one will ever know that Draco stopped me from using that stone. I never had parents who could teach me what is right and what is wrong._

_I am not what people think. I am not the epitome of the innocence they think I am._

_"Yes. I am sure." I murmur and then I continue, "You should have at-least taken Slyth with you."_

_"Okay. I am fine Harry. Don't worry." He says, trying to appear brave even when his legs are trembling, his eyes are closing, his fingers are shaking._

_He can't fool me._

_"Yes, I am sure." I murmur sarcastically and continue after breathing, "Take some rest."_

_"Don't be angry with me." He demands rather than requesting, his eyes adamant, "I was only trying to spare you the pain."_

_"I would prefer for you to take me along with you. Nevertheless, I am not angry. I am just worried. Pomphrey will come anytime. If you want to stay, be my guest, but come inside the blanket. I can see that you are still hurting." I snap at him, ensuring that my voice is low._

_"Okay. Okay. I am going. Do meet me on the seventh floor. I will wait." He says and I nod. He leaves after that and I stare at his retreating back._

_A few seconds later, I close my eyes. When I wake up again, I find headmaster sitting across from me. Snape is standing behind him, leaning against the wall._

_I sit up and look at him. He looks back. I am angry at him. Some headmaster he is. He should have been the one doing what Draco was doing. Draco is only eleven. This was not his job._

_"I know it wasn't you Harry." He says and I glare at him._

_"Potter." Snape calls me and I look at him. He continues, "Draco had gone to destroy the stone. It was a coincidence that Quirrel was there too. The stone is destroyed and so is Quirrel. The school believes that you have done it along with Weasley and Granger."_

_"Where were you yesterday?" I ask Dumbledore. My rage flares and I breathe hard._

_"I was in London, Harry. I-"_

_"You should have been here. You should have destroyed the stone." I snap at him and I am sure my eyes are red now because he is staring at me. Even Snape is stunned._

_"Harry-"_

_"I hate you Dumbledore and I hate Snape as well. You only cared about destroying the stone. I don't know why you didn't destroy it yourself when it belonged to your own friend. I don't want to know. Just know that I despise you from the very bottom of my heart." I hiss at him._

_He stares at me._

_"Get out of here and don't tell anyone about this. This is Draco's secret and mine. You have no right to interfere. Get out of my sight before I do something unforgivable. Don't dare to bloody sweet-talk me into anything. I am not Draco Malfoy and don't you ever dare to manipulate Draco. I HATE YOU." I look into his eyes while speaking last three words so that he understands that I really mean them._

_I have never been so angry in my entire life, not even when Dudley bullied me or Vernon slapped me. I don't understand what it is about Draco that compels me to yell at the most powerful wizard of this century._

_I lay down and turn to the other side to ignore his presence. I really really hate him so much._

_"Harry, my child-"_

_"I am not your child. I am no-one's child. I am only Draco's best friend. I don't belong to anyone else. Take your false relations and bloody get out." I snap at him._

_"We must leave headmaster." Snape says blankly and they leave. I try to quell my rage. There is no point in going after the stupid wizard and strangling him. Draco would call it a wrong choice and I don't want to choose wrongly._

_So I bite my lower lip and close my eyes to drink my fury. I still have two more hours to kill before my first class._

Harry sighs and tries to control his mounting fury. He still hates Dumbledore for letting Quirrel inside the castle at the first place and then for not doing anything to destroy the stone himself. But Harry needs Dumbledore to write about it. They need an evidence too. He will have to take Draco along with him to do the talking.

He yawns and realizes that it's quite late. So he gets up and disrobes before climbing beside Draco on the bed. He wonders what Hermione and Ron will feel when they read this book.

"I love you." He whispers, not expecting any reply. Draco is sleeping but when he closes his eyes, Draco turns around and embraces him before whispering in his neck, "Love you too."

Harry smiles.

XXXX

Please review


	14. Barbaric

 

**_Chapter-14_ **

**_Barbaric_ **

"No no no no." Harry shoots up when he hears Draco screaming. It's still dark outside which means that it's till very early.

"No. I am sorry. I am not gay. I am not. Don't- don't- please-" Harry stares at his husband. Draco is still sleeping.

"Don't cut it. No. Please. I am not a death eater. I am not gay. Please. I helped him. I am sorry." The blond is literally begging. Harry wants to hear more. He wants to know what they were threatening to cut though he already has a hunch. His stomach clenches and a lump gathers in his throat.

"NOOOOO." Draco screams and shoots up too, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Draco. You are fine. It was just a nightmare." Harry murmurs softly so that he doesn't frighten the blond.

The reaction is immediate. Draco's arms wrap around Harry. Harry embraces him and murmurs in his ears, "It' okay. You ate fine.", expecting Draco to say nothing. This is the not the first nightmare he has witnessed but Draco never explains anything.

So when Draco whispers in a choking, trembling voice, "They were threatening to cut my penis off. I was so frightened.", Harry is quiet stunned.

Sweet Merlin! Tears gather in Harry's eyes as he stares at the opposite wall. It's so barbaric. How can someone- it's difficult to comprehend the entire scenario. Even if Draco was a death eater, was it really justified to do it. How can anyone justify this. 

Draco sobs on Harry's shoulders. Harry tightens his arms around Draco. What can he say? How can he make Draco get over this? How will Draco get over this. How can anyone forget this?

To threaten someone-

"But they couldn't. Our marriage bond prevented them. They tried. I was so frightened Harry. So frightened. I told them that I helped you. I screamed but they won't listen to me. They tore my pajamas off and tried to cut it." Draco is sobbing bitterly in his arms. Tears fall down Harry's cheeks and he can barely stop himself from sobbing with Draco. 

"I-" He starts speaking and the stops because he knows he will start crying. He can't. He has to be strong for Draco. Draco has always fought for Harry. He has always tried to spare Harry the pain and now it's Harry's turn. He can be strong for once in his life.

"I don't want you to go after them." Draco murmurs, his entire frame trembling.

"This has got to be stopped Draco. It's barbaric. Merlin knows how many people they have castrated behind four walls of Azkaban." Harry speaks out in a low and controlled voice.

"It will be stopped when our book comes out. I was thinking that perhaps we should publish this part. I don't want to fight anymore. I am tired and I just want to live and heal and forget the past six months. I don't want to meet them. I don't want to look at them." He murmurs and Harry sighs before closing his eyes. It's close to impossible for him to let this just be ignored. 

But it's up-to Harry to chose Draco or to chose battle and revenge. Harry has always chosen Draco and he always will. So all he does is swallow his anger and lay on the bed with Draco tight and secure in his arms. He hums a melody for his husband. Draco falls asleep but Harry doesn't.

The images of Draco being threatened of being castrated will haunt him throughout his life. He will forever curse the day he decided to let Draco and himself stay in this godforsaken wizarding world to protect them from the dark Lord. He should have let them perish. They don't deserve to live.

XXXX

"Will you ever forgive me Harry?" Dumbledore asks him. Harry doesn't reply. He stares at the ceiling instead, his head on Draco's lap. 

"Not when they-"

"Don't tell him. He will know once the last book gets published." Draco mutters. "I requested his presence because you asked me to. He is a guest. You mustn't treat guests like this."

Harry quietens. Draco has just started opening up with him. Merlin knows for how long Draco has been crying internally over this. Merlin knows what else happened in that godforsaken place.

"I hate you." He says, his eyes at the aged wizard.

As usual, Draco starts defending Dumbledore, "It was my choice. Everything was. Even getting marked-"

"Don't talk about it." Harry interrupts him in a trembling voice.

"Merlin! It was so long ago. Can you please talk about it with me?" Draco mutters. He seems frustrated. Harry just can't make him understand.

"I can't make you understand. I just don't want to talk about it Draco." Harry snaps at the boy, his temper flaring once again.

"Harry it's not healthy to keep it in for so long." Draco whispers and Harry whispers, "It wasn't healthy to lie to me about the pain you were supposed to suffer while getting marked and that too when you didn't wish too. I don't want to talk about it. You will never understand how I felt - how it killed me when they told me that you might not even return, that you lied to me yet again to spare me the pain. You can't imagine how desperate I was to catch you before you left the castle. I will never forget that at least Snape understood me and suggested the solution. You had planned to die or become insane. I don't want to talk about it. I don't. It's so fucking unfair."

"All right. I don't understand. You are the most intelligent person of this world. Of course I don't understand. Just don't be angry with me. I only wanted to spare you-"

"-the pain. I know it. Have been listening to these very words every fucking year." Harry snaps at him and their eyes meet.

Draco's, a bit apologetic and Harry's irritated. There is no point. He can't stay angry with this man for long.

Dumbledore who has been silent for long, murmurs, "Yes I will write about it."

Harry makes a face at Draco who glares at him.

"Ok professor, I will show you how to use the computer." Draco murmurs and Harry has to get off his lap.

"Don't want to." Harry grumbles and Draco smiles at him, "I will be back in a jiffy."

XXXX

Please review


	15. Pain

**_Chapter-15_ **

**_Pain_ **

_It is true that I had always known about young Draco Malfoy and his decision to not follow in his father's footsteps._

_There is almost nothing that happens in Hogwarts without my knowledge. So, the moment I entered my office and Severus came to meet me, I looked at him and muttered, "How is Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Unlike what Harry thinks, it hadn't been a plan on my part to stay away from Hogwarts while children fight in my stead. It had been destiny._

_From the very starting, I had known that Harry and Draco were fast friends and that Draco was the one who had stupefied the troll. I had recognized his magical signature in the bathroom._

_Severus took me to his quarters and I saw Draco laid on the bed. He was only a child and I understood why he was doing this for Harry even if he himself didn't._

_I sat beside his bed on a chair and waited for the child to open his eyes. Severus sat beside Draco, the child's hand in his._

_A few moments later Draco blinked at me, his silver eyes still in pain._

_"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't here." I said, aggrieved. Harry thinks that I wanted him to fight just because of the prophecy and that according to me Mr. Malfoy was a better solution than Harry himself because I had always been biased towards James and his best friends. The latter is true though the former is false._

_I am ashamed to say that yes I did find him an easier solution though I was as tormented my own thoughts then as I am today._

_"As well as I can be." The child murmured._

_"Mr. Malfoy -" I had started but Draco cut me off, saying, "Just promise me something. You won't let me become a death eater. I will fight Harry's battles but you will ensure that I never become one of them."_

_"I promise." I had said and I had broken my promise._

_I had been unable to stop him from getting the mark._

_As long as I breathe, I won't forgive myself for breaking the promise I had given to an eleven year old child._

_Draco had smiled a bit before grimacing and closing his eyes once again. I had gone to the infirmary to pay a visit to Harry._

_I know that he despises me and that he will always despise me._

_This wasn't the only battle that Draco faught and this wasn't the only promise that I had broken and throughout, I had never tried to stop him._

_The only thing I had wanted was for him to live happily after the defeat of Tom but I couldn't make that possible too._

_Throughout these books, I will cite my experiences and would request you to try to forgive me for what I did and for what I didn't do_.

XXXX

Harry is laid on the couch with his head on Draco's lap when the letter arrives. Dumbledore is still in their room. Draco is stroking Harry's hair gently, lost in his thoughts when the owl flies in through the window and drops the letter on his lap just beside Harry's head.

He opens it and starts reading it. As he takes in the hateful words the writer has written for him, Draco's eyes well.

"What's in the letter Draco?" Harry asks him. Draco's fingers tremble and he feels numb. The letter is from Luna's father. He is accusing him of manipulating Harry. He says that Draco deserves worse for trapping his daughter in the cellars. He doesn't know that if Draco had not requested his father to keep the girl there, the death eaters would have killed her or done worse to her. Draco can't even bear thinking about the alternative.

He says that Draco deserves to die painfully, that he is a monster, a beast akin to Voldemort.

"What is it?" Harry murmurs frantically and gets up, knelt on his knees beside Draco.

The letter falls from Draco's hand and Harry picks it up.

Numbly, Draco stares at the fireplace before simply getting up.

At the entryway he is greeted by kind and tormented eyes of Dumbledore. Draco simply averts his face and walks inside his bedroom.

He had never wanted recognition for what he had done. He had only wanted respect and now he just wants the letters to stop.

For the later, it's necessary to get the book published now. He will have to ask Harry to call Granger and Weasley over so that the woman can edit it a bit. Weasley can go through it as well. He should know the truth. He is Harry's best friend after all.

Draco stares at the ceiling after laying down on the bed. It's like he is an animal, to be used and then discarded. It's so unfair. Doesn't he deserve to live peacefully after all he has done for them.

XXXX

Harry crumples the letter and throws it inside the fireplace. Dumbledore's silent steps bring him out of his rage and he turns towards the old man, his lips twisted hatefully.

"Harry, I am sorry." Dumbledore says and Harry snorts, "What good will your apology do now? All this was just a game of chess for you. You and Snape have always taken him for granted. He is like an animal for you who will not utter a word while you slaughter him over and over again. He has only ever done his best for getting your Wizarding world free of Riddle. You didn't care that he was the one crucioed by Quirrel or that he had faught with that snake in the chambers of secrets. He almost died. You - "

"Mine. It isn't yours. "The aged man interrupts him, his eyes wet.

"It has only ever snatched my happiness away from me. How can it be mine?" Harry murmurs, "You could have at least ensured that he is not imprisoned after the battle. They threatened to-"

Harry stops as bile gathers in his mouth. Draco doesn't want him to tell anyone.

"-to" Dumbledore is very still now. He is staring at Harry, dread settled in his eyes.

"You will know when the last book is out along with the others. Please leave now." Harry simply replies and retreats to his room. He is really worried for Draco. How should he make him forget. How will he do so if these letters continue to torment him.

Why don't people stop torturing Draco. They are living in the muggle world now.

" Draco." He murmurs and walks inside their bedroom. Draco is staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He doesn't even notice Harry enter. His lips are pinched together as if he stopping himself from bursting in tears and his eyes are wet.

Draco stares at him, his eyes so pained that Harry's heart clenches.

"Why do they send such letters? What else shall I do so that they just leave me alone? What is my fault?" He asks Harry.

His voice holds a pain that he has always kept deep inside his heart. Harry walks towards him and sits on the edge of the bed.

It is completely horrifying to watch tears fall from Draco's eyes. Harry's heart clenches and something is stuck in his throat.

Draco wipes his red eyes from the back of his hand and murmurs, "They have no sense of shame. Is this the way?"

It's entirely impossible to watch the blonde crying. Harry's eyes are wet too.

"I didn't ask for anything at all. It was me who saved them and even if I didn't, they have no right to torment me like this. I am out of their hair, ain't I?" He sobs out and Harry just watches him silently.

He doesn't know what to say to make it less painful, to make it better.

To see him in so much pain, it's like it is hurting Harry too. There is an ache inside him.

"I did everything - everything and they call me a monster. They compare me to Voldemort. Is this the way. I did everything I could to destroy the beast. I did it for you, not for them but still I did it didn't I? They want to destroy me. They want to break me." He mumbles. He can't even speak clearly now. His voice is coming out as a whisper and his eyes are red.

Harry's fingers are clenched tightly. Draco's pain - Harry can't see Draco in pain. Even at Hogwarts, Ron would insult Draco and even teachers would scowl at him. It always left Draco sad and depressed.

But Harry has never seen Draco so sad. Draco never cries. He has always been a very strong man. Seeing him break down like this is impossible to digest.

Harry swallows and clears his throat. He doesn't know what to say. Draco doesn't give him an opportunity to say anything though. In the blur of motion, he is up and knelt in front of Harry.

He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and places his wet cheeks on Harry's shoulders, murmuring, "Call Granger and Weasley. We will ask her to edit the book and give it some finishing touches and then we will publish it. At least it will stop the hate mails and howlers."

"Okay." Harry murmurs and embraces his husband.

A few moments later Draco's body starts trembling, signifying that he is crying again.

Harry is sure that Draco has been crying like this ever since they have come here. The only difference is that now he is opening up to Harry.

Harry can only pray that Draco tells him about all the horrors he had faced in that godforsaken prison.

XXXX


	16. Farewell

**_Chapter-16_ **

**_Farewell_ **

"How can this be real?" Weasley mutters incredulously. Draco is reading the final draft of their book. It consists of hundred and thirty pages in total.

He ignores the redhead.

"All these years we thought that we were the who helped you in first year. I can't believe it that our memories are still modified." Granger murmurs, her voice shell-shocked. Draco ignores her as well.

"Draco. You can't ignore them forever. They are not the only ones who will want to ask questions." Harry's words make him sigh. Draco isn't publishing this book for recognition. He had added a few more pages at the end and he still needs to read them one last time.

"I need to read these last few pages. Don't bother me for atleast half an hour please." He simply says before laying on the couch.

_Draco_

_My first year has finally come to an end. I must return home, no matter how much I hate going back._

_Only a day is left and Harry is still angry with me. Not angry angry but he is worried and by worried, I mean really worried._

_The moment, I start talking about Quirrel, his eyes become red and things start shaking in whatever room we are in right at that moment._

_He has become overprotective towards me, asking after my health regularly._

_The room of requirement comes handy when we want to meet. Severus had told me about it. A few days have passed since that night._

_Entire Hogwarts thinks that Harry did it with his best friends. I can see that Harry hates it, mostly because he didn't do it._

_I tell him that it doesn't matter but he doesn't listen to me, claiming that it does._

_Now, I have to leave for home and I can't leave if he is angry with me._

_I am waiting for him in the room of requirement. We play cards here and exploding snap too. I tell him stories that mum told me when I was little._

_He listens to me with rapt attention but I know that he hasn't forgiven me. That's what I want to remedy._

_The door opens softly and he walks in, his eyes grim as they search for me._

_"How are you?" He asks and I sigh, exasperated. He sits beside me and looks at my fingers carefully._

_I spread my hands in front of him before murmuring, "My hands are not trembling now. See. Now stop worrying about me."_

_"Of course I am worried about you Draco. You are going back." He says, his green eyes careful and serious._

_"Please forgive me." I say softly and look at him expectantly before continuing, "I hate to see you angry with me. I just wanted to spare you the pain."_

_"I am not angry. I am not angry. How many times should I tell you. I just don't want you to repeat this again." He says, staring at me._

_"I might need to. You can't be angry at me every time I need to do something like this." I mutter, my eyes averted away._

_The silence is deafening. He doesn't speak for so long that I have to turn to look at him. I find him staring at me in shock._

_"What." I press._

_"You - you - I don't want you to fight on my behalf. Let me fight my own battles." He says, his eyes flashing at me. I shake my head adamantly, "No."_

_"You-" He starts and I cut him off, "I am leaving tomorrow. Do you want me to be sad and depressed when I leave. We will meet after a long time now."_

_He sighs, his eyes frustrated. After a few moments, he shakes his head and mutters, "No. Come on let's play exploding snap."_

_He has given up, for now at least. I don't know what I will do next time._

_Shaking my head, I concentrate on playing the game with him._

XXXX

_Finally, the day to return to the manor has arrived. Harry is leaving as well. I have asked him to stay out of their way. There was a strange gleam in his eyes when he had spoken about them. I was afraid that he might end killing them so I made him promise that he would not hurt them irrevocably at least, that he will try to keep out of their way._

_"It's yours Harry. Why are you giving it to me?" Currently, we are on the quidditch ground, arguing about the fact that the invisibility cloak belongs to Harry and that he must be the one to keep it._

_"No, I won't need it. You will so you must take it." Harry mutters adamantly, his arms crossed and his green eyes steeled._

_I pout at him, "But it's yours. I am already taking Slyth."_

_Harry shakes his head and mutters, "No. It's ours, not just mine and you need it more than me. Merlin only knows what you are going to do next."_

_I stare at my shoes at this and hug the cloak close to my chest before mumbling, "You are still angry with me."_

_In response, he sighs. the sigh is audible and so is his exasperation as he murmurs, "I am not angry. I am just worried Draco."_

_I look at him and study his face. His eyebrows are creased. His eyes are concerned._

_"I know that you won't ask for my help even and you won't even tell me all you know about Voldemort." He says, "You could have taken me with you but you didn't. I know that you didn't want me to witness what you did but I also know that I won't be able to stop you the next time you decide to spare me, howsoever I might try. Just let me do what I want then. Let me try to protect you the way I can at least. You can do whatever you want Draco but you can't stop me from trying. I spoke to Snape about this, about Voldemort. He told me that Voldemort is not really dead and that he might come again and that he is sure that I am Voldemort's target."_

_I stare at him, stunned. Before I can even open my mouth, he starts, "Before you even dare to ask Snape to not tell me anything, I must warn you that I'll just find other ways to find out. I'll not stop you but I'll try my best to help you too."_

_Our eyes meet. His are fierce and adamant and so innocent and mine are shocked of course. He has already decided and once he decides, there is no stopping him. I have known this ever since I set my eyes on the boy._

_"All right. I'll keep the cloak." I murmur and hug the cloak tightly. It's a gift. I know that it's the only thing that belongs to Harry's parents. It is precious to Harry. He looks at the cloak and sighs before murmuring, "Take care of it."_

_His eyes have softened now. He continues, "Take care of yourself too and don't forget to write." I nod quietly and then we hear a loud, "Harry, where are you Harry?"_

_The voice belongs to Weasley and I wrap the cloak around myself immediately._

_"Coming." Harry yells and his eyes become desperate as he looks in my direction._

_"This is so unfair Draco. I hate this secrecy you want me to maintain. I hate that you have made everyone hate you when you are the one who saved the day. I hate Ron and Hermione as well. He keeps on mocking you and Hermione looks down upon you too. I hate them when they do this. I hate Snape for not stopping you and I hate myself for not being able to do more to help you. I hate Dumbledore for being manipulative and selfish" He says and my heart starts racing._ _He turns around and leaves after that but his words stay with me long after that._

_XXXX_


	17. Better me then you

_**Chapter-17** _

_**Better me then you** _

 

Draco rubs his eyes and grumbles, "Harry.… go and open the door please."

"I am sleeping." He grumbles and Draco yawns before mumbling, "Earlier they bombarded me with howlers and hate letters and now they are not letting me even sleep peacefully."

"Stop grumbling Draco. Let me sleep. It's Sunday." Harry murmurs sleepily.

Draco looks at his husband. The bell rings again. Draco ignores it. Harry looks warm and cozy and Draco wants to cuddle.

"Draco." Harry mumbles and turns to sleep on his back, his hand above his head.

"Let it ring." Draco mutters and lays down on Harry's chest after adjusting the blanket.

"But -" Harry starts, his fingers sliding through Draco's hair.

"No. Ask your friends to stay away. I want to spend my Sunday with just you." Draco murmurs and wraps his arms around Harry's torso. It's been a week since they published the first book.

It was a huge success. The letters and apologies have still not stopped.

The newspapers want to take his interview. Draco is ignoring everyone. He has not spoken to Granger and Weasley even about this.

They have received letters asking them about their next book. Draco didn't reply even a single letter.

Harry turns a bit and takes Draco in his arms completely, his leg around Draco's leg and Draco sighs.

The bell rings and frustrated, Draco casts a nonverbal silencing charm.

Harry's hand caresses his back and Draco smiles on Harry's shoulder.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asks him in a very sleepy voice.

"I wonder what their reaction will be when they read about the second year."

"They will have to collect their jaws from the floor. They can't even imagine what really had happened in the chamber of secrets that night. Ginny was unconscious so of course she didn't know. The only one who was there was Riddle himself and you. Dumbledore will never forgive himself once he reads what Lockhart tried to do. Had you not been there Draco- I can't even imagine what might have happened."

Harry is awake now and is staring at him. Draco looks back. They have gone through so much together. Draco still remembers the terror that had been in Harry's eyes that night.

" You still remember. " Draco asks him softly.

" Each and every thing. You know what he did. I didn't hide anything from you. Had you been even a bit late -" Harry stops at this and Draco kisses the corner of his lips gently.

"Try to forget it." Draco murmurs though he knows that Harry can't, "I did come at the right moment. Try to -"

"I was so innocent." He murmurs and sighs before placing his chin on Draco's head, "Leave it. He is as good as dead anyways and I am not a child anymore."

Draco sighs and drops the issue as he has always done. Some wounds can not be forgotten. They just heal with time.

"Harry. Open the door." They hear a roar that belongs to Weasley who is here yet again to torment Draco by asking futile questions from him.

"Go and talk to your friends Harry. Ask them to stop bothering me. You know everything anyways. Ask them to talk to you about this instead." Draco snaps at Harry who murmurs, "Okay." and then Draco pulls away so that Harry can leave.

A few minutes later, he gets up to start the next part.

XXXX

_Draco_

_The reception that I got as soon as the door of the Malfoy Manor opened was expected. Father was in his study and mother was in her garden. The door was opened by the elves and I walked inside._

_"Master Draco. Master Lucius is being asking you to meet him as soon as you come home." Dobby squeaks out, his eyes wide with something akin to terror. This particular elf is utterly terrified of father. He despises father. I have often heard him grumbling about how father is most cruel man he has ever seen._

_"Okay." I murmur and Dobby vanishes away. I walk inside father's study. He is sitting behind a large tome of book._

_"Draco." He murmurs when I close the door behind me. Whatever his faults might be, I love him. I always will notwithstanding the fact that he wants me to become a death eater._

_"Hello father." I greet him and sit across him on a chair. He looks at me, his eyes blank and his back straight._

_"I want to start your training Draco. I want to teach the unforgivable curses to you, starting today. You must know how to tolerate the pain as well how to cause it." Father murmurs and I lower my eyes. This is nothing I hadn't expected. Had I never met Harry, had I not promised myself to not let the darkness touch Harry, I would have refused. I would have argued with him but now I know that I must learn these curses. Even if I don't wish to cast them, I will need to build my tolerance for the pain._

_A sob builds in my chest and I can barely stop myself from whimpering. I never wanted to learn these curses. I hate them. But I know that I must. One of us will have to and Harry has already suffered a lot. I don't want anything to touch him._

_"All right father. When and where will we start?" I murmur once I have lifted my face to look into his eyes._

_Father's face twists in horror. His eyes become wide and his lips part. I wonder why. He was the one who suggested it._

_"I thought you will refuse. What exactly are you upto Draco? I had sent you to Hogwarts to study, not to get involved in such things. I would have sent you to Durmstrang otherwise."_

_It's my turn to stare at him, my eyes wide in shock._

_"It's not upto you as to what I learn and what I don't. It's rather too late to be concerned for my innocence. I have seen too much. Just tell me the venue and time where you will train me."_

_Father stared at me, his eyes guilt-ridden and so began my training wherein I was crucioed daily so that I could increase my tolerance for the curse. Father's eyes are always wet when our sessions get over. This is something he will never get over. I can't empathize with him. Nor do I want to. To say that I am waiting for my school to restart is an understatement._

_XXXX_

_Harry_

_The holidays were unusually quiet this time. Of course they were. I had threatened the Dursleys right in the beginning that they will suffer if they lay as much as a finger on me. I stayed out of their way just like Draco wanted and they stayed out of mine too. I ate my meals in the silence of my room, not because I was forced but because I felt no need to be in their presence. I despise them. Worse, I loath them. I want them to suffer and the only things that stop me from raising my wand and cursing them to oblivion are Draco's words and his trust that I can control my rage, no matter how rational it might be._

_I chose Draco over revenge as I always will. Finally, finally the long holidays finished and I left the Dursley house. I left a few days earlier and decided to stay in a room on rent after purchasing my supplies._

_Right now, I am sitting in my room in the Daigon Alley, reading Draco's letters. Draco had written letters to me over the holidays. In fact his letters had kept me going. They were full of life and knowledge. Lately the couple of letters I received were written in a messy handwriting and I wonder why it happened. Draco's handwriting is neat. In fact it's too neat to be normal. It seems that it was written with fingers that were trembling._

_I wrote my reply asking him as to how is he. He had told me that he was fine but the writing is still messy and I am worried for him. Three days are still left for the train to leave._

_I place the letter in my pouch with other letters and lay down, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what to do to help the blonde. Draco's cat mumbles, "meow" and settles down on my chest. I stroke it's fur and sigh worriedly. Perhaps I will come across him tomorrow when I shop for supplies._

_XXXX_


	18. Hidden Sacrifice

**_ Chapter-18 _ **

**_ Hidden Sacrifice _ **

**Harry**

_I have just retrieved money from Gringotts. It's nice to finally have money at my disposal. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips and I walk towards Flourish and Blotts._

_A sigh escapes my lips when I notice how packed it is. I hate such crowded places._

_On scrutinizing a bit more, I realize that there is someone who is signing books._

_"Professor Lockhart -"_

_My eyebrows rise in surprise. Almost the complete book list is written by this man this year. I had not expected him to be so young._

_The man smiles at everyone around him and his eyes fall on me. They flicker towards my scar and then towards my eyes. He gives a brilliant smile to me. Though it just makes me roll my eyes and walk inside the shop._

_Ignoring the professor, I walk towards the books that I need. The place is so packed and messy that I cringe and avoid looking at Ron and Hermione who are shopping with the Weasleys. Honestly, how can anyone live in such a big family. Fortunately, I come across a place that is completely empty and start reading the titles of the books. I have just selected a couple of books when I suddenly feel someone wrap their arms around my stomach._

_"Harry." The voice murmurs in my neck and I am so shocked that the book I had been going through falls from my hands and I struggle to escape._

_"Shhhh." The voice murmurs and I snap angrily, "Back off."_

_"But it's me Harry. Gilderoy Lockhart. Surely you want me help you become a great wizard."_

_I stop for a moment because I do want to become a powerful wizard and Lockhart is rumored to be one of most fearless and greatest wizards. A moment is all it takes for me to realize what I am thinking. My own thinking disgusts me and Draco's words dance in my mind. I must study and learn if I want to become a powerful wizard. There is no shortcut to success._

_"Get off. GET OFF." I scream and belatedly I realize that Lockhart had cast a silencing charm so that no-one comes to know what is happening here. Beads of sweat gather on my forehead and I struggle to escape from his strong arms._

_"Shhhhh." He croons._

_"No. Please let me go." I start but Lockhart doesn't back off. Instead, his vile arms tighten around my waist and his filthy lips graze my neck. I want to vomit. I want to throw him off but I can't do anything._

_"Harry. What's happening? Harry-" The voice belongs to Draco and I am so bloody relieved._

_"Draco." I yell and in a second, Lockhart is thrown away and Draco is standing in front of me, his wand pointed towards the professor._

_"How dare you, you shameless man?" Draco hisses in a dangerous voice, "I assure you that Dumbledore will know about this."_

_Lockhart is sitting on the floor, his eyes dazed as he looks at us. A minute later, his eyes clear and he sneers, "Then the entire wizarding world will know about your friendship too."_

_Silence. The silence is deafening. I can't help but notice that there is a hardness in Draco's face, that his eyebrows are creased. His eyes are dark and furious and his back is stiff. He has changed in more ways than one and I wonder what has caused this change._

_"Leave it Draco." I murmur, "We'll just have to ensure that he doesn't hurt anyone else."_

_Draco doesn't respond and his wand is still pointed ahead. Lockhart gets up slowly and glances one last time at me before scurrying off._

_Draco turns to look at me, his eyes worried. I simply stare at him. He has changed. I don't understand how anyone can change so much in such a short period of time. There is a hardness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. I am sure that something has happened over the holidays. I can feel that he is hurt though his appearance doesn't give any proof of the same._

_"What happened to you?" I ask him and instead of answering, he asks me, "Are you fine? Did he-"_

_"No. You - he had just embraced me and placed his lips on my neck. You came at the right moment. Thank you."_

_I breathe deeply and he stares at me. I am just about to question him again but he doesn't let me say anything._

_"I will meet you at your room, all right? I told father that I will rent a room out for these couple of days. We will stay together." He says and before I can say anything, he flees away._

_I can see that something is terribly wrong with him and still I can't help him. I will never forget this moment till my last breath. Had he not arrived on time, I shudder to think what might have happened._

XXXX

Harry wipes his eyes and looks at the wall blankly. Draco had told him much later that his father had been training him.

His heart feels heavy and there is a lump in his throat. That Draco was tortured so much in Azkaban when he had sacrificed so much is something Harry will never get over. It saddens him. It pains him. It makes him want to scream at the injustice of everything but he can't do anything, not yet.

"Harry." He hears from the entryway and turns his face towards it. Draco is standing there and he is about to say something but then he closes his mouth and stares silently at Harry instead.

"What?" He asks and Harry shakes his head. There is no point of talking about this. He can't change the past. He can't go back wring some sense in Lucius for torturing Draco. He can just try to make it better.

Draco walks in and Harry saves the file before closing it and shutting the laptop.

"Why are you upset?" Draco asks and Harry looks helplessly at him, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Harry knows the pain that Cruciatus causes or the helplessness that Imperious does. He just- he just can't change anything. There is no point of shouting at Draco and telling him that he shouldn't have done it, that Harry should have been trained alongside him if it had been so important.

He wants to rant and scream but what he does is stand up and embrace Draco tenderly, his cheeks pressed against Draco's. Draco's hands settle on his hips and he murmurs, "I did what I needed to. You must forget it. We are not writing this book to hurt you or make you feel guilty all over again."

But Harry knows that there is no point. Draco's childhood was as bad as Harry's if not worse. Harry had merely been ignored. Draco had lived with a constant sense of fear that one day some death eater friend of his father will hurt him and he won't be able to fight back and then his youth had been sacrificed for Harry.

No-one knows that Draco was crucioed by his own father at his own home when Harry was merely lazing around his room. What was harder, lazing around and being ignored or being crucioed.

"Harry." Draco's voice was soft, tender and Harry didn't reply. He just closed his eyes tightly and opened them again before pulling back. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at Draco.

"Let's go out-"

"Er, that's what I wanted to tell you. I- rather we have been summoned by the wizengamot for some charges that they haven't stated clearly in the order."

Harry stares at Draco with hard, unforgiving eyes. How dare they?

"No- you won't do anything rash." Draco warns him, his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"They-" Harry starts but Draco cuts him off, "I don't care. They don't matter to me."

"You will go hidden beneath our invisibility cloak then." Harry mutters, his eyes steeled.

Draco stares into his eyes for a couple of minutes before sighing, "All right. I will write a couple of paragraphs and then we can leave."

XXXX

**Draco**

_I can barely breathe. The thought that I was barely on time has shaken me up. I am trembling all over. The fact that such monsters exist in unbelievable. Such people must not be allowed to teach. I want him imprisoned but my hands are tied. I can't do anything yet. If the word that I am Harry's friend goes out, everything will be over. I won't be able to help him and Dumbledore and Severus will manipulate Harry into sacrificing himself to get rid of Voldemort. The thing is that they think that Harry has no-one. They perceive him as a poor little boy who has no choice but to listen to them._

_I hate it. I hate their bloody thinking and I hate that Harry had to be the one to be destined to destroy that monster. Over the holidays, I owled Dumbledore to inquire about the prophecy and he told me that the prophecy said that either Harry will destroy Voldemort or the reverse will happen. Of course, the latter is unthinkable so the former must be true._

_As much as I want this to be over quickly, I know it's not that easy. No-one knows where the dark lord is right now, not even my father. I do, however, know that father is upto something. I have not been able to find out as to exactly what it is but I know he is hiding something._

_"Draco." Father calls. I ignore him, resuming my search for one last book that I need._

_"Draco, listen to me." Father says and I sigh before turning to look at him. His eyes are blank as they gaze at my face._

_"Stay safe."_

_I am surprised and alarmed in equal measures._

_"What are you up-to father? Am I supposed to do something or refrain from doing something?" I ask, trying to appear innocent and curious. He looks at me for a couple of minutes before finally murmuring, "I have placed a diary in Weasley's daughter's bag. You have to ensure that no-one takes it away from her."_

_I nod, my mind racing. I will have to comply with him but at the same time, I must do something to keep her safe as well. Wondering what the diary is really about, I ask, "What is in that diary?"_

_"Nothing you should be worried about." Comes the curt reply and I nod before placing the book in my basket and walking towards the counter. Lockhart is there as well, his face white as I stare at him, my eyes gleaming with venom. If looks could kill, the man would already be dead._

_"Draco." Says father and I mutter, "Good bye father." before walking out of the shop and turning towards the Diagon Alley. I simply must talk to Harry about what happened today._

_XXXX_


	19. Demons

**_ Chapter-19 _ **

_**Demons** _

Ten minutes have passed since Draco stopped typing and Draco is staring unseeingly at the black screen as if it holds the secrets of the world. His fingers are trembling and there is a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to stand in the Wizengamot again. He doesn't want to face Judge Andromeda Tonks. She has always abhorred him and his entire family. On the top of everything, he doesn't want to remember.

"Bloody fuck." he murmurs and closes his eyes as the images of his so called trial dances in front of his eyes.

_Harry harry harry harry harry_

"Draco"

 _Harry Harry Harry Harry_. He remembers his pained cries. Harry's name was the only word he was allowed to speak and so he did. 

"Draco."

 _"Harry Harry Harry Harry."_ He remembers everything... the helplessness... the desperation... the sheer terror and his sound-less pleas.

"Shit. Draco. DRACO. I am here. What's the matter?" Draco's eyes shot open and he realized that he was screaming his lungs out. His face is drenched in sweat and he is trembling and Harry is here. He has somehow pulled Draco's chair back and is knelt in front of him, his hands on Draco's knees.

He is here and he wants to tell Harry but he can't. He can't. He doesn't want to. He is not week. He is a strong man.

But his throat is tight and his eyes are wet and he is panting as if he has just run in a marathon.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asks him, his eyes bright and sharp, focused at him. Draco shakes his head frantically.

"Tell me Draco. What's wrong? What- what were you remembering? Why were you screaming my name."

Draco shakes his head again because it doesn't really matter does it. Harry is here now and no matter what he won't leave Draco.

There is a flicker of doubt of course. There has always been. Draco is damaged. Harry doesn't really know because he hasn't seen Draco talk to anyone else. Draco is marked and Harry is so- so innocent and pure. He hasn't cast a single unforgivable in his life. Draco has cast several. Draco is an ex-death eater who can't sleep without screaming pathetically and Harry deserves better.

He deserves better than being trapped with a damaged man who doesn't know how much he can take anymore.

"Draco." Harry's voice is so tender, so soft that Draco's heart clenches. His insides tremble and his hands clutch the armrest tightly. He is staring into Harry's eyes. They are green and unmarred. Draco has always taken care to keep Harry out of the loop.

"Draco, its okay." Harry whispers, his eyes staring at Draco as if he can see through Draco's soul. Draco shivers and shakes his head because it's not okay. He can't forget.

Harry closes his eyes briefly and Draco can feel the pain emanating from Harry's body. But this is against everything Draco has ever wanted. He can't see Harry in pain. Harry is his life, his family, his best friend, his lover, his whole world and he can't see him in pain.

He reaches Harry's cheeks with trembling fingers and caresses his cheeks. Harry's eyes open and he stares at Draco. Draco's eyes are prickling. Belatedly, he realizes that tears are flowing down his eyes relentlessly.

He shakes his head at Harry and wipes off the sole tear that falls down Harry's wet eyes.

Harry stands up very slowly and takes Draco in his arms. He pulls Draco's face against his belly and Draco wraps his arms around Harry's torso.

"Oh Draco." Harry's voice is so melancholic when he says this. A tremor shakes Draco's body but he doesn't speak anything, not a single word. Harry mustn't know. He doesn't want Harry to feel the pain. He can't.

XXXX

These are one of those moments when Harry doesn't know what to do. Draco won't share his pain with Harry. NO. Harry must be spared. Why? Simply because he had a rotten childhood. Why doesn't Draco see that Harry is not a child anymore and that Draco has already borne his share of pain.

Whatever Harry will do will backfire on him because Draco will not let Harry fight. Why must he do so. Can't he see that Harry loves him more than anyone in this entire world. Can't he see that Harry wants to be able to heal Draco's pain. Why must he fight his terrors, his pain all alone. Why can't he let Harry help for once.

"Draco, we must leave. The hearing-" Harry whispers.

"I am not going anywhere. You can go by yourself. They won't hurt you." Draco's voice is trembling.

Doesn't he see that he can't stay hidden in this house for the rest of his life. He deserves better. They don't hate him now. He has to face them at some point.

"I won't go alone." Harry mutters, his voice adamant and steeled.

"Why-"

"No. I won't." Harry murmurs and backs off. Draco's terrified eyes produce tremors in his entire body. Draco is always so bloody terrified. He won't tell Harry anything about his stay at Azkaban. Harry wants to know. Harry needs to know but Draco won't tell him.

Harry has to make a decision though, here and now. He can go by himself and let Draco stay in self-constructed prison or he can back off and drag Draco out of it. He chooses the second. He is done letting Draco fight alone. He is done being the spectator as Draco battles dragons and snakes in Harry's stead. He is done letting Draco fulfill Harry's destiny.

He is just done. There has to be an end to it.

So Harry takes a hard decision. He mutters, "I am waiting outside for you." and stalks out of their room, ignoring Draco's wordless pleas. He can't let Draco hide in this place or in his mind. He can't let Draco surround himself with the memories that torture him. Draco has to learn to share his pain with Harry. It's high time he did. The burden of guilt for being the cause of Draco's pain is suffocating him.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later, Draco finds himself in front of Harry. The door is locked. They are standing at the porch. Harry is staring at Draco. Draco knows what Harry wants but old habits die hard. He can't let Harry feel his pain, not yet. His eyes are a bit sullen as he reaches for Harry's hand. His fingers are trembling with terror and he needs a pillar. Harry can be his pillar of strength. Tall, stubborn, domineering, soft, kind, charming Harry who is wrapped around his little finger.

Draco has lied to him. Draco has manipulated him. Draco has always taken advantage of the fact that Harry loves him. But he has only ever done it to spare Harry the pain. Why must both of them suffer when Draco can suffer by himself. Harry is standing in front of him, looking regal in his robes, slightly taller than Draco. Beneath his robes, his white shirt is untucked and he has worn black jeans. His eyes are so- so adamant that Draco knows that no-one in this entire world can budge him, no-one except Draco.

But Draco doesn't want to manipulate Harry anymore. He is so tired. So he reaches for Harry's hands with forlorn eyes. For once Harry ignores them and holds Draco's hands tightly in this.

Draco is reminded of the day he was marked. Harry was a sight to behold that day. Draco had feared that he will tear the entire Hogwarts castle apart if Draco didn't return.

Harry has always been dominating. He only ever listened to Draco because Draco didn't demand anything of him. He advised and suggested. He never commanded Harry because he knew that Harry would never have listened to his commands. Harry was simply not a person to be messed with. He was aggressive and short-tempered. Draco's presence and words calmed Harry down, kept his feet on earth. 

"Let me help you." Harry murmurs, his voice strong and his eyes bright green as they gaze at Draco. His body is still like a snake's waiting for Draco to argue. But Draco doesn't. He is just so tired. A sobs escapes Draco's mouth and he finds himself in Harry's warm arms, his cheeks pressed against Harry's chest.

A moment later, Harry apparates them in front of the Ministry of Magic.

XXXX


	20. Silent

**_Chapter-20_ **

**_Silent_ **

The court room is silent. The tension is palpable. Draco is standing in front of Harry, his own panic forgotten.

Twenty minutes have passed and Harry has been his head for the past five minutes.

"They shouldn't have summoned us."

"So what if they did. I am fine. You are fine. Everybody is fine." Draco scowls at his husband who resumes shaking his head after a second pause.

"No. They shouldn't have chosen this method to seek your forgiveness. This is no way." Harry mutters adamantly, magic crackling on his fingertips.

"Calm down. You can't just blow the entire court apart." Draco snaps at the man, half irritated, half exasperated.

"Oh yeah! watch me." Harry pauses his head-shaking and glowers at him, "They summoned us here to bloody apologize. Do you think that this is an apology Draco, do you?"

"Well, no but that's obvious, isn't it? Now can we just leave without bringing the ceiling on our head."

Harry stares imperiously at him before murmuring, "I won't hurt you."

Draco stares incredulously at him. Sometimes Harry's one track mind astounds Draco.

"That's not the point. We are going." Draco presses, his arms crossed. Harry's arms are crossed too. His eyes are adamant. What had seemed to be a summon for some kind of charge turned out to be a method to apologize to Draco. The courtroom consists of almost everyone who had ever insulted Draco at some point of their life.

"You are not going to say anything to them. Anything, Saint Malfoy."

"I am not having this discussion with you." Draco cut him off. They must look funny because Weasley was sitting directly in front of him with Granger. Where Granger had covered her mouth and was trying hard to prevent herself from giggling, Weasley was snickering silently.

"Why? I want to have this discussion here. You refuse to let me punish anyone so- so you should be the one to do the honors. Why, you didn't even shout at Shacklebolt for wasting your time and you are always scolding me for wasting your valuable time." Harry muttered, scowling at him.

"You want me to shout at them?" Draco asked, his teeth gritted.

"Yes." Harry replied insistently. his green eyes stubborn.

"Well, I don't always listen to others. It's just how I am. So I am not going to shout at anyone but you. You are wasting my precious time by standing here and arguing pointlessly with me."

"You would rather that we fight at home." Harry asked, his eyes narrowed. Draco narrowed his eyes too.

"It's not fair. You must scold them." Harry continued in a high-handed tone and Draco simply shook his head, "If you keep on fighting with me like this Harry, I am not allowing you in our bedroom tonight. You will have to sleep on the couch. I will take your pillow and blanket too you know. You will have to sleep without a pillow and a blanket."

That did it. Weasley burst out, his laughter echoing throughout the silent room. Granger followed suit and soon all the Weasley brothers started laughing.

Harry is looking horrified. Of all things in the world, this is the only thing Harry has ever been terrified of. Not being allowed to sleep beside Draco.

"You won't." Harry shook his head and Draco nodded, "I will. I really will. You remember how I didn't let you enter my dorms in the second year when you tripped father on the stairs."

"That was really unfair. Lucius is a git. He hurt you. I will do it again if he hurts you." Harry murmured quietly, his eyes blazing.

Draco sighed before muttering, "That's besides the point my dear husband. I am going home and if you don't follow me, I am not talking to you for a month."

"I am coming." Harry grumbled and glared at Shacklebolt and other members. Then he scowled at Weasleys who laughed harder before simply closing his eyes and disappearing.

Draco followed suit. A minute later, he was standing in front of his house, enclosed in one Harry Potter's strong arms. He tapped Harry's nose and spoke, "Git."

"Twat."

Together they walked inside. Harry kept on mumbling about stubborn and forgiving gits and Draco simply pretending as if he was not listening.

XXXX

**_Harry_ **

_I breath and I wait for him. It seems that an eternity has passed but it has only been an hour. I have brought a book on healing with me since I am sure that I am going to need it. Draco has still not come. I don't understand why he hides things from me. I will help him if allows me to. It's unfair and infuriating to relive the moment when I realized that Draco had gone to fight quirrell and Voldemort disguised as me. He wants me to ignore it but I can't._

_How can I? He is the very first person who treated me as an equal. He is my best friend. We are only children, aren't we? Then why does he think that he can bear my share of battles too. Isn't his pain enough for him. Why can't I atleast help?_

_As I think about the change in his demeanor, someone knocks on the door and I hurry towards it. He is standing outside, his eyes cautious and his stance guarded. He doesn't want me to ask him but I must because I read a little bit about healing and the faint tremor in his fingers might be due to some curse and if it's not treated immediately, it might become permanent. I wish I knew enough to know what will heal him but I don't. Snape does and I plan to call him ._

_Draco comes inside and locks the door before sitting on the couch right in front of the fireplace._

_"I am fine Draco. I do have some questions though." I ask, cutting straight to the point._

_He looks at me with stunned eyes and I don't give him a single moment to recover, "Tell me what curse your father used. I am going to call Snape so that he can diagnose you and why didn't you use the cloak or Slyth."_

_Draco stares at me, refusing to answer my questions. I had expected this so I simply close my eyes and sit opposite to him and sigh._

_"Okay. Suit yourself. Don't tell me. You always do. I am sending an owl to Snape." Draco opens his mouth to protest but I raise my hand, "Like I told you earlier, you simply can't stop me from helping you the way I can. Do what you must and I'll do what I must. Be quiet and stay still. Don't leave otherwise I'll have to track you down."_

_I look dangerously at him. I am on the verge of losing my patience. It's getting impossible now. I don't like secrets. I don't want him to hide things. I don't want him to suffer silently. He looks at me for a few seconds before averting his eyes. His shoulders are slumped and his posture is sullen and anger seeps out of me. It's unfair. Why can't I stay furious at him. But I don't let him know about the change of my mood. Instead, I kneel in front of the fireplace and decide to firecall Snape instead of sending a letter._

_A moment later, Snape's head appears in the fire._

_"Draco is hurt." I mutter, my eyes burning with fury once again because this man is supposed to protect Draco. He is Draco's teacher and godfather. How can he be so - so irresponsible and ignorant?_

_"What's happened to him?" He asks._

_I bark at him, "You should know that, shouldn't you. You are his godfather, aren't you. He refuses to tell me. Some professor you are. A rat in the body a snake."_

_"Harry." Draco hisses and I hiss right back at him, "I hate him."_

_"You hate everyone. It's not right." His eyes are calm._

_I glare at him, "Oh and fighting dark lords by yourself is very much sane, isn't it? And so is being cursed by one's own family during vacations. I don't understand your logic. You could have protected yourself but you didn't. I am your best friend. What curse did he cast? Don't I have a right to know this much at least?"_

_"If you are done with shouting senselessly Mr. Potter, please step aside so that I can come through." Drawls Snape and I glare at him before making way for him. The fact that he hasn't scolded me for calling him a rat doesn't escape my notice. Nor it does Draco's who looks silently at Snape as the man floos over._

_"Harry." Draco murmurs and I ignore him. I am much too angry and worried to talk to him._

XXXX


End file.
